wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Lalka (Prus)/Tom II/Rozdział XVII
Leżąc albo siedząc w swoim pokoju Wokulski machinalnie przypominał sobie, w jaki sposób ze Skierniewic powrócił do Warszawy. Około piątej rano kupił na dworcu bilet pierwszej klasy, nie był jednak pewny, czy takiego żądał, czy dano mu go bez żądania. Następnie wsiadł do przedziału drugiej klasy i zastał tam księdza, który przez cały czas podróży wyglądał oknem, tudzież rudego Niemca, który zdjął kamasze i oparłszy nogi w brudnych skarpetkach na przeciwległej ławce, spał jak zarżnięty. Wreszcie naprzeciw siebie miał jakąś starą damę, którą tak bolały zęby, że nawet nie obrażała się na postępowanie swego sąsiada w skarpetkach. Wokulski chciał porachować liczbę osób jadących w przedziale i z wielkim trudem zmiarkował, że bez niego jest ich trzy, a z nim cztery. Potem zaczął rozmyślać: dlaczego trzy osoby i jedna osoba stanowią razem cztery osoby — i zasnął. W Warszawie opamiętał się dopiero w Alejach Jerozolimskich, już jadąc dorożką. Kto mu jednak wyniósł walizkę, jakim sposobem on sam znalazł się w dorożce? o tym nie wiedział i nawet nic go to nie obchodziło. Do swego mieszkania dostał się ledwie po półgodzinnym dzwonieniu, choć była blisko ósma rano. Otworzył mu służący zaspany, rozebrany, przerażony jego nagłym powrotem. Wszedłszy zaś do sypialni Wokulski przekonał się, że wierny sługa spał na jego własnym łóżku. Nie robił mu jednak wymówek, lecz kazał podać samowar. Służący, otrzeźwiony, ale i zakłopotany, szybko zmienił prześcieradła i poszewki, Wokulski zaś zobaczywszy świeżo posłane łóżko nie pił herbaty, ale rozebrał się i legł spać. Spał do piątej po południu, a potem, umywszy się i ubrawszy jak do wyjścia, całkiem mimo woli usiadł na fotelu w salonie i drzemał do wieczora. Gdy zaś na ulicach zapłonęły latarnie, kazał podać światło i przynieść befsztyk z restauracji. Zjadł go z apetytem, popił winem i około północy znowu poszedł spać. Na drugi dzień odwiedził go Rzecki, ale jak długo siedział i o czym rozmawiali, nie pamięta. Tylko następnej nocy, kiedy obudził się na chwilę, zdawało mu się, że widzi Rzeckiego z twarzą bardzo zafrasowaną. Potem zupełnie stracił rachubę czasu, nie spostrzegał różnic pomiędzy dniem i nocą, nie uważał, ażeby godziny mijały za prędko albo za wolno. W ogóle nie zajmował się czasem, który dla niego jakby nie istniał. Czuł tylko pustkę w sobie i naokoło siebie i nie był pewny, czy nie powiększyło się jego mieszkanie. Raz przywidziało mu się, że leży na wysokim katafalku, i zaczął myśleć o śmierci. Zdawało mu się, że musi umrzeć koniecznie na paraliż serca; ale ani przerażało go to, ani cieszyło. Niekiedy z ciągłego siedzenia na fotelu cierpły mu nogi, a wówczas myślał, że idzie śmierć, i z obojętną ciekawością uważał, jak szybko owo cierpnięcie posuwa się do serca? Obserwacje te chwilowo robiły mu jakby cień przyjemności, ale i one rozpływały się w apatii. Służącemu nakazał nie przyjmować nikogo; pomimo to kilka razy odwiedził go doktór Szuman. Na pierwszej wizycie wziął go za puls i kazał pokazać język. — Może angielski?... — spytał Wokulski, lecz wnet opamiętał się i wyrwał rękę. Szuman bystro popatrzył mu w oczy. — Nie jesteś zdrów — rzekł — co ci dolega? — Nic. Czy znowu zajmujesz się praktyką? — Spodziewam się! — zawołał Szuman. — a pierwszą kurację zrobiłem na samym sobie: uleczyłem się z marzycielstwa. — Bardzo pięknie — odparł Wokulski. — Rzecki wspominał mi coś o twoim wyleczeniu. — Rzecki jest półgłówek... stary romantyk... To rasa już ginąca! Kto chce żyć, musi trzeźwo patrzeć na świat... Uważaj no i po kolei zamykaj oczy. Kiedy ci powiem: lewe... prawe... prawe... Załóż nogę na nogę... — Co ty robisz, mój kochany?... — zapytał Wokulski. — Badam cię. — O!... I masz nadzieję zbadać? — Spodziewam się. — A potem? — Będę cię leczył. — Z marzycielstwa? — Nie, z neurastenii. Wokulski uśmiechnął się i rzekł po chwili: — Czy możesz wyjąć człowiekowi jego mózg i włożyć na to miejsce inny? — Tymczasem nie... — No, to daj spokój leczeniu. — Mogę podsunąć ci nowe pragnienia... — Już je mam. Chciałbym zapaść się pod ziemię, choć tak głęboko jak... studnia w zasławskim zamku... I jeszcze chciałbym, ażeby mnie zasypały gruzy, mnie i mój majątek, i nawet ślad tego, że kiedykolwiek istniałem. Oto moje pragnienia, owoc wszystkich poprzednich. — Romantyzm!... — zawołał Szuman klepiąc go po ramieniu. Ale i to przejdzie. Wokulski już nic nie odpowiedział. Gniewał się za swoje ostatnie wyrazy i dziwił się: skąd nagle przyszła mu taka otwartość?... Głupia otwartość!... Co komu do jego pragnień?... Po co on to mówił?... Po co jak bezwstydny żebrak odsłonił swoje rany? Po wyjściu doktora spostrzegł, że coś się w nim zmieniło; oto na tle dotychczas bezwzględnej apatii pojawiło się jakieś uczucie. Był to bezimienny ból, z początku bardzo mały, który szybko powiększył się i stanął w mierze. W pierwszej chwili można go było porównać do delikatnego ukłucia szpilką, a później do jakiejś zawady w sercu, nie większej od laskowego orzecha. już żałował apatii kiedy przyszło mu na myśl zdanie Feuchterslebena: "Radowałem się w mojej boleści; bo zdawało mi się, żem spostrzegł w sobie tę płodną walkę, która tworzyła i tworzy wszystko na tym świecie, gdzie bez przerwy walczą nieskończone siły." "Jednakże co to jest?" — spytał siebie czując, że w jego duszy miejsce apatii zajmuje głucha boleść. I wnet odparł: "Aha, jest to budzenie się świadomości..." Powoli w jego umyśle, dotychczas jakby zasnutym mgłą, począł zarysowywać się obraz. Wokulski ciekawie wpatrywał się w niego i dostrzegł — sylwetkę kobiety w objęciach mężczyzny... Obraz ten miał z początku słaby blask fosforycznego światła, potem stał się różowym... żółtawym... zielonawym... błękitnym... wreszcie zupełnie czarnym jak aksamit. Potem zniknął na kilka chwil i znowu zaczął ukazywać się kolejno we wszystkich barwach, począwszy od fosforycznej, kończąc na czarnej. Jednocześnie ból wzmagał się. "Cierpię, więc jestem!..." — pomyślał śmiejąc się Wokulski. Tak upłynęło kilka dni na wpatrywaniu się już to w ów obraz zmieniający barwę, już to w ból, który zmieniał natężenie. Czasami zupełnie ginął, pojawiał się drobny jak atom, rósł, wypełniał serce, całą istotę, cały świat... I w chwili kiedy już przekroczył wszelką miarę, znowu niknął ustępując miejsca absolutnemu spokojowi i zdziwieniu. Z wolna zaczęło się rodzić w duszy coś nowego: pragnienie pozbycia się i tych bólów, i tych obrazów. Było to podobne do iskry zapalającej się na tle nocy. Jakaś słaba otucha błysnęła Wokulskiemu. "Czy tylko aby potrafię jeszcze myśleć?" — rzekł do siebie. Ażeby sprawdzić to, zaczął przypominać sobie tabliczkę mnożenia, potem mnożyć liczby dwucyfrowe przez jednocyfrowe i dwucyfrowe przez dwucyfrowe. Nie dowierzając sobie zapisywał rezultaty działań, a potem sprawdzał je... Mnożenia na papierze zgadzały się z pamięciowymi i Wokulski odetchnął. "Jeszcze nie straciłem rozumu!" — pomyślał z radością. Zaczął wyobrażać sobie rozkład własnego mieszkania, ulice Warszawy, Paryż... Otucha rosła; spostrzegł bowiem, że nie tylko dokładnie pamięta, ale że jeszcze ćwiczenia te przynoszą mu pewien rodzaj ulgi. Im więcej myślał o Paryżu, im żywiej przedstawiały mu się tamtejszy ruch, budowle, targi, muzea, tym mocniej zacierała się sylwetka kobiety spoczywającej w objęciach mężczyzny... Już zaczął spacerować po mieszkaniu i oczy jego przypadkowo zatrzymały się na stosie ilustracji. Były tam kopie z galerii drezdeńskiej i monachijskiej, Don Quichot z rysunkami Dorégo, Hogart... Przypomniał sobie, że skazani na gilotynę najznośniej przepędzają czas oglądając rysunki... I odtąd całe dnie schodziły mu na przeglądaniu rysunków. Skończywszy jedną książkę, brał się do drugiej, trzeciej... i znowu powracał do pierwszej. Ból głuchnął; widziadła ukazywały się coraz rzadziej, otucha rosła... Najczęściej jednak przeglądał Don Quichota, który robił na nim potężne wrażenie. Przypomniał sobie tę dziwną historię człowieka, przez kilkanaście lat żyjącego w sferze poezji — tak jak on, który rzucał się na wiatraki jak on, był druzgotany — jak on, który zmarnował życie uganiając się za ideałem kobiety — jak on, i zamiast królewny znalazł brudną dziewkę od krów — znowu jak on!... "A jednakże ten don Quichot był szczęśliwszy ode mnie! — myślał. — Dopiero nad grobem zaczął budzić się ze swych złudzeń... A ja?..." Im dłużej przypatrywał się rysunkom, im bardziej oswajał się z nimi, tym mniej pochłaniały jego uwagę. Spoza don Quichota, Sancho Pansy i mulników Dorégo, spoza Walki kogutów i Ulicy pijackiej Hogarta coraz częściej pokazywało mu się wnętrze wagonu, drgająca szyba, a w niej niewyraźny obraz Starskiego i panny Izabeli... Wtedy odrzucił ilustracje i zaczął czytać książki znane mu jeszcze z epoki dzieciństwa albo z piwnicy Hopfera. Z niewymownym wzruszeniem odświeżał w pamięci: Żywot św. Genowefy, Różę z Tannenburgu, Rinaldiniego, Robinsona Cruzoe, a nareszcie — Tysiąc i jedną nocy. Znowu zdawało mu się, że już nie istnieje czas ani rzeczywistość i że jego raniona dusza uciekłszy z ziemi błądzi po jakichś czarodziejskich krainach, gdzie biją tylko szlachetne serca, gdzie podłość nie stroi się w maskę obłudy, gdzie rządzi wieczna sprawiedliwość kojąca bóle i nagradzająca krzywdy... I tu uderzył go jeden dziwny szczegół. Kiedy z własnej literatury wyniósł złudzenia, które zakończyły się rozkładem jego duszy — ukojenie i spokój znajdował tylko w literaturach obcych. "Czy my naprawdę — myślał z trwogą — jesteśmy narodem marzycieli i czy już nigdy nie zejdzie anioł, który by poruszył betsedejską sadzawkę obłożoną tylu chorymi?..." Pewnego dnia przyniesiono mu z poczty gruby pakiet. "Z Paryża?... — rzekł. — Tak z Paryża. Ciekawym, co to?..." Ale ciekawość jego nie była dość silną, ażeby zachęcić go do otworzenia i przeczytania listu. "Taki gruby list!... Komu, u licha, chce się dziś tyle pisać?" Rzucił pakiet na biurko i w dalszym ciągu wziął się do czytania Tysiąca i jednej nocy. Co za rozkosz dla zmęczonego umysłu te pałace z drogich kamieni, drzewa, których owocami były klejnoty!... Te kabalistyczne słowa, przed którymi ustępowały mury, te cudowne lampy, dzięki którym można było zwalczać nieprzyjaciół, przenosić się w mgnieniu oka o setki mil... A ci potężni czarodzieje!... Co za szkoda, że taka władza dostawała się ludziom złośliwym i nikczemnym!... Odkładał książkę i śmiejąc się sam z siebie marzył, że on jest czarodziejem, który posiada dwie bagatelki: władzę nad siłami natury i zdolność stawania się niewidzialnym... "Myślę — rzekł — że po kilku latach mojej gospodarki świat wyglądałby inaczej... Najwięksi hultaje zmieniliby się na Sokratesów i Platonów." Wtem spojrzał na list paryski i przypomniał sobie Geista i jego słowa: "Ludzkość składa się z gadów i tygrysów, między którymi ledwie jeden na całą gromadę znajdzie się człowiek... Dzisiejsze niedole pochodzą stąd, że wielkie wynalazki dostawały się bez różnicy ludziom i potworom... Ja nie popełnię tego błędu i jeżeli ostatecznie znajdę metal lżejszy od powietrza, oddam go tylko prawdziwym ludziom. Niech oni choć raz zaopatrzą się w broń na swój wyłączny użytek; niechaj ich rasa mnoży się i rośnie w potęgę..." "Niezawodnie byłoby lepiej — mruknął — gdyby tacy Ochoccy i Rzeccy mieli siłę, a nie Starscy i Maruszewicze..." "To jest cel!... — myślał w dalszym ciągu. — Gdybym był młodszy... Chociaż... No i tutaj bywają ludzie, i tu jest niemało do zrobienia..." Zaczął znowu czytać historię z Tysiąca nocy, lecz spostrzegł, że i ona już nie absorbuje go. Dawny ból zaczął nurtować serce, a przed oczyma coraz wyraźniej rysowała się sylwetka panny Izabeli i Starskiego. Przypomniał sobie Geista w drewnianych sandałach, później jego dziwny dom otoczony murem... I nagle przywidziało mu się, że ten dom jest pierwszym stopniem olbrzymich schodów, na szczycie których stoi posąg niknący w obłokach. Przedstawiał on kobietę, której nie było widać głowy ani piersi, tylko spiżowe fałdy sukni. Zdawało mu się, że na stopniu, którego dotykają jej nogi, czerni się napis: "Niezmienna i czysta." Nie rozumiał, co to jest, ale czuł, że od stóp posągu napływa mu w serce jakaś wielkość pełna spokoju. I dziwił się, że on, który był zdolnym doświadczać podobnego uczucia, mógł kochać czy gniewać się na pannę Izabelę albo zazdrościć jej Starskiemu!... Wstyd uderzył mu na twarz, choć nikogo nie było w pokoju. Widzenie znikło. Wokulski ocknął się. Był znowu tylko człowiekiem zbolałym i słabym, ale w jego duszy huczał jakiś potężny głos niby echo kwietniowej burzy, grzmotami zapowiadającej wiosnę i zmartwychwstanie. Pierwszego czerwca odwiedził go Szlangbaum. Wszedł zakłopotany; ale przypatrzywszy się Wokulskiemu nabrał otuchy. — Nie odwiedzałem cię do tej pory — zaczął — bo wiem, żeś był niezdrów i nie chciałeś nikogo widywać. No, ale dzięki Bogu, już wszystko przeszło... Kręcił się na krześle i spod oka rzucał spojrzenia na pokój; może spodziewał się znaleźć w nim więcej nieładu. — Masz jaki interes? — zapytał go Wokulski. — Nie tyle interes, ile propozycję... Właśnie kiedy dowiedziałem się, żeś chory, przyszło mi na myśl... Uważasz... tobie potrzeba dłuższego wypoczynku, usunięcia się od wszelkich zajęć, więc przyszło mi na myśl, czybyś nie zostawił u mnie tych stu dwudziestu tysięcy rubli... Miałbyś bez kłopotu dziesiąty procent. — Aha!... — wtrącił Wokulski. — Ja moim wspólnikom bez kłopotu, nawet dla siebie, płaciłem piętnaście. — Ale teraz cięższe czasy... Zresztą chętnie dam piętnasty procent, jeżeli mi zostawisz swoją firmę... — Ani firmy, ani pieniędzy — odparł niecierpliwie Wokulski. — Firma bodajby nigdy nie istniała, a co do pieniędzy... Tyle ich mam, że mi wystarczy procent, jaki dają papiery. Aaa... i tego za dużo. — Więc chcesz odebrać swój kapitał na święty Jan? — spytał Szlangbaum. — Mogę ci go zostawić do października, nawet bez procentu, pod warunkiem, że zatrzymasz przy sklepie tych ludzi, którzy zechcą zostać. — Ciężki warunek, ale... — Jak chcesz. Nastała chwila milczenia. — Cóż myślisz robić ze spółką do handlu z cesarstwem? — zapytał Szlangbaum. — Bo mówisz tak, jakbyś się i z niej chciał wycofać... — Jest to bardzo prawdopodobne. Szlangbaum zarumienił się, chciał coś powiedzieć, ale dał spokój. Pogadali jeszcze o rzeczach obojętnych i Szlangbaum wyszedł żegnając się z nim bardzo serdecznie. "On, widzę, ma zamiar wszystko odziedziczyć po mnie — myślał Wokulski. — Ha! niech dziedziczy... świat należy do tych, którzy go biorą." Swoją drogą Szlangbaum rozmawiający z nim w tej chwili o swoich interesach wydał mu się zabawny. "Wszyscy w sklepie skarżą się na niego — myślał — mówią, że głowę zadziera, że wyzyskuje... Co prawda, o mnie mówili to samo..." Spojrzenie jego znowu padło na biurko, gdzie od kilku dni leżał list z Paryża. Wziął go do rąk, ziewnął, ale nareszcie odpieczętował. Była to korespondencja od baronowej mającej dyplomatyczne stosunki, tudzież kilka urzędowych aktów. Przejrzał je i przekonał się, że są to dowody śmierci Ernesta Waltera, inaczej Ludwika Stawskiego, który zmarł w Algierze: Wokulski zamyślił się. "Gdybym przed trzema miesiącami dostał te papiery, kto wie, co by dziś było?... Stawska — piękna, a nade wszystko jaka szlachetna... jaka szlachetna!... Czy ja wiem, może ona naprawdę mnie kochała?... Stawska mnie, a ja tamtą... Co za ironia losu!..." Rzucił papiery na biurko i przypomniał sobie ten mały, czysty salonik, w którym tyle wieczorów przepędził z panią Stawską, gdzie czuł się tak spokojnym. "No — mówił — i odrzuciłem szczęście, które samo wpadło mi w ręce... Ale czy może być szczęściem to, czego nie pragniemy?... I jeżeli ona choć przez jeden dzień tyle cierpiała co ja?... Okrutne jest to urządzenie świata, na którym dwoje ludzi nieszczęśliwych z tego samego powodu nie mogą sobie pomóc..." Dokumenta o śmierci Stawskiego leżały kilka dni, a Wokulski jeszcze nie zdecydował się, co z nimi zrobić. Z początku wcale o nich nie myślał, potem, gdy mu coraz częściej wpadały w oczy lub pod rękę, zaczął doświadczać wyrzutów sumienia. "Ostatecznie — mówił — sprowadziłem je dla pani Stawskiej, więc trzeba to oddać pani Stawskiej; ale gdzie ona jest?... Nie wiem... Zabawna byłaby historia, gdybym się z nią ożenił... Miałbym towarzystwo. Helunia miłe dziecko... miałbym cel w życiu. No, ale ona sama nie zrobiłaby interesu... Cóż bym jej wreszcie powiedział? Jestem chory, potrzebuję dozorczyni i dlatego ofiaruję pani kilkanaście tysięcy rubli rocznie... Nawet pozwolę się pani kochać, chociaż sam... Mam już dosyć miłości..." Dzień schodził za dniem, a Wokulski nie wymyślił sposobu odesłania papierów pani Stawskiej. Trzeba by dowiedzieć się, gdzie mieszka, napisać list rekomendowany, oddać go na pocztę... W końcu przypomniał sobie, że najprostszą rzeczą będzie wezwać Rzeckiego (z którym nie widział się od kilku tygodni) i jemu oddać dokumenta: Lecz chcąc wezwać Rzeckiego, trzeba dzwonić na lokaja, posłać go do sklepu... "Aaa... dajcież mi spokój!" — mruknął. Wziął się znowu do czytania, tym razem podróży. Zwiedził Stany Zjednoczone, Chiny, ale papiery pani Stawskiej nie dawały mu spokoju. Rozumiał, że coś trzeba zrobić z nimi, a czuł, że on nic nie zrobi. Taki stan ducha jego samego zaczął dziwić. "Myślę przecież prawidłowo — mówił — no, o ile nie przeszkadzają mi wspomnienia... Czuję prawidłowo... ach, nawet zanadto prawidłowo! Tylko... nie chce mi się załatwić tego interesu i zresztą żadnego... Jest to więc modna dzisiaj choroba woli... Pyszny wynalazek!... Ależ ja, u diabła, nigdy nie stosowałem się do mody... W końcu, co mi tam moda czy nie moda; jest mi z nią dobrze, zatem... Właśnie kończył podróż do Chin, kiedy przyszło mu na myśl, że gdyby on miał wolę, to mógłby prędzej czy później zapomnieć i o pewnych wypadkach, i o pewnych osobach. "A tak mnie to dręczy... tak dręczy!..." — szepnął. Już zupełnie stracił rachubę czasu. Pewnego dnia gwałtem wszedł do niego Szuman. — No, jakże tam? — spytał. — Czytamy, widzę... powieści, dobrze... podróże, doskonale... Nie miałbyś ochoty wyjść na spacer? Ładny dzień, a przez pięć tygodni chyba nacieszyłeś się swoim mieszkaniem... — Ty z dziesięć lat cieszyłeś się swoim — odparł Wokulski. — Racja! Ale ja miałem zajęcie, badałem ludzkie włosy i myślałem o sławie. Nade wszystko zaś nie miałem na karku interesów cudzych i swoich. Przecież za kilka tygodni będzie sesja tej spółki do handlu z cesarstwem... — Wycofuję się z niej... — Proszę... Dobra myśl — mówił z ironią Szuman. — I jeszcze, ażeby cię lepiej ocenili, pozwól im wziąć na dyrektora Szlangbauma. On ich urządzi!... tak jak mnie... Genialna rasa te Żydki, ale cóż to za łajdaki!... — No, no, no... — Tylkoż ty ich nie broń przede mną — zawołał gniewnie Szuman — bo ja ich nie tylko znam, ale i odczuwam... Dałbym gardło, że już w tej chwili Szlangbaum kopie pod tobą doły w owej spółce, i jestem pewny, że się tam wkręci, bo jakżeby polska szlachta mogła obejść się bez Żyda... — Widzę, że nie lubisz Szlangbauma? — Owszem, nawet podziwiam go i chciałbym naśladować, ale nie potrafię! A właśnie teraz zaczyna się budzić we mnie instynkt przodków: skłonność do geszefciarstwa... O naturo! jakżebym chciał mieć z milion rubli, ażeby zrobić drugi milion, trzeci... i stać się młodszym bratem Rotszylda. Tymczasem nawet Szlangbaum wyprowadza mnie w pole... Tak długo kręciłem się w waszym świecie, żem w końcu utracił najcenniejsze przymioty mojej rasy... Ale to wielka rasa: oni świat zdobędą, i nawet nie rozumem, tylko szachrajstwem i bezczelnością... — Więc zerwij z nimi, ochrzcij się... — Ani myślę. Naprzód, nie zerwę z nimi, choćbym się ochrzcił, a jestem znowu taki fenomenalny Żydziak, że nie lubię blagować. Po wtóre — jeżeli nie zerwałem z nimi, kiedy byli słabi, nie zerwę dziś, kiedy są potężni. — Mnie się zdaje, że właśnie teraz są słabsi — wtrącił Wokulski. — Czy dlatego, że ich zaczynają nienawidzieć?... — No, nienawiść zbyt silne słowo. — Dajże spokój, nie jestem ślepy ani głupi... Wiem, co mówi się o Żydach w warsztatach, szynkach, sklepach, nawet w gazetach... I jestem pewny, że lada rok wybuchnie nowe prześladowanie, z którego moi bracia w Izraelu wyjdą jeszcze mędrsi, jeszcze silniejsi i jeszcze solidarniejsi... A jak oni wam kiedyś zapłacą!... Szelmy spod ciemnej gwiazdy, ale muszę uznać ich geniusz i nie mogę wyprzeć się sympatii... Czuję, że dla mnie brudny Żydziak jest milszym od umytego panicza; a kiedy po dwudziestu latach pierwszy raz zajrzałem do synagogi i usłyszałem śpiewy, na honor, łzy mi w oczach stanęły... Co tu gadać... Pięknym jest Izrael triumfujący i miło pomyśleć, że w tym triumfie uciśnionych jest cząstka mojej pracy!... — Szuman, zdaje mi się, że masz gorączkę... — Wokulski, jestem pewny, że masz bielmo, i to nie na oczach, ale na mózgu... — Jakże możesz wobec mnie mówić o takich rzeczach?... — Mówię, bo naprzód, nie chcę być gadem, który kąsa podstępnie, a po wtóre... ty, Stachu, już nie będziesz z nami walczył... Jesteś złamany, i to złamany przez swoich... Sklep sprzedałeś, spółkę porzucasz... Kariera twoja skończona. Wokulski spuścił głowę na piersi. — Pomyśl zresztą — ciągnął Szuman — kto dziś jest przy tobie?... Ja, Żyd, tak pogardzony i tak skrzywdzony jak ty... I przez tych samych ludzi... przez wielkich panów... — Robisz się sentymentalny — wtrącił Wokulski. — To nie sentymentalizm!... Bryzgali nam w oczy swoją wielkością, reklamowali swoje cnoty, kazali nam mieć ich ideały... A dziś, powiedz sam: co warte są te ideały i cnoty, gdzie ich wielkość, która musiała czerpać z twojej kieszeni?... Rok tylko żyłeś z nimi, niby na równej stopie, i co z ciebie zrobili?... Więc pomyśl, co musieli zrobić z nami, których gnietli i kopali przez całe wieki?... I dlatego radzę ci: połącz się z Żydami. Zdublujesz majątek i jak mówi Stary Testament, zobaczysz nieprzyjacioły twoje u podnóżka nóg twoich... Za firmę i dobre słowo oddamy ci Łęckich, Starskiego i nawet jeszcze kogo na przykładkę... Szlangbaum to nie dla ciebie wspólnik, to błazen. — A jak zagryziecie owych wielkich panów, to co?... — Z konieczności połączymy się z waszym ludem, będziemy jego inteligencją, której dziś nie posiada... Nauczymy go naszej filozofii, naszej polityki, naszej ekonomii i z pewnością lepiej wyjdzie na nas aniżeli na swoich dotychczasowych przewodnikach... Przewodnikach!... — dodał ze śmiechem. Wokulski machnął ręką. — Mnie się zdaje — rzekł — że ty, który chcesz wszystkich leczyć na marzycielstwo, sam jesteś marzycielem. — A toż znowu?... — zapytał Szuman. — Tak... Nie macie gruntu pod nogami, a chcecie innych brać za łeb... Myślcie wy lepiej o uczciwej równości z innymi, nie o zdobywaniu świata, i nie leczcie cudzych wad przed uleczeniem własnych, które mnożą wam nieprzyjaciół. Zresztą ty sam nie wiesz, czego się trzymać: raz gardzisz Żydami, drugi raz oceniasz ich zbyt wysoko... — Gardzę jednostkami, szanuję siłę gromady. — Wprost przeciwnie, aniżeli ja, który gardzę gromadami, a niekiedy szanuję jednostki. Szuman zamyślił się. — Rób, jak chcesz — rzekł biorąc za kapelusz. — Faktem jest jednak, że jeżeli ty wyjdziesz ze swojej spółki, to ona wpadnie w ręce Szlangbauma i całej zgrai parszywych Żydziaków. Tymczasem gdybyś został, mógłbyś tam wprowadzić ludzi uczciwych i przyzwoitych, którzy mają niewiele wad, a wszystkie żydowskie stosunki. — Tak czy owak, spółkę opanują Żydzi. — Ale bez twej pomocy zrobią to Żydzi chederowi, a z tobą zrobiliby uniwersyteccy. — Czy to nie wszystko jedno! — odparł Wokulski wzruszając ramionami. — Nie wszystko. Nas z nimi łączy rasa i wspólne położenie, ale dzielą poglądy. My mamy naukę, oni Talmud, my rozum, oni spryt; my jesteśmy trochę kosmopolici, oni partykularyści, którzy nie widzą dalej poza swoją synagogę i gminę. Gdy chodzi o wspólnych nieprzyjaciół, są wybornymi sprzymierzeńcami, ale gdy o postęp judaizmu... wówczas są dla nas nieznośnym ciężarem! Dlatego w interesie cywilizacji leży, ażeby kierunek spraw był w naszych rękach. Tamci mogą tylko zaplugawić świat chałatami i cebulą, ale nie posunąć go naprzód... Pomyśl o tym, Stachu!... Uściskał Wokulskiego i wyszedł pogwizdując arię: "Rachelo, kiedy Pan w dobroci niepojęty..." "Tak tedy — myślał Wokulski — zanosi się na walkę między Żydami postępowymi i zacofanymi o naszą skórę, a ja mam brać w niej udział jako sprzymierzeniec tych albo tamtych... Piękna rola!... Ach, jak mnie to nudzi i nuży..." Zaczął marzyć, i znowu zobaczył odrapany mur domu Geista i nieskończoną ilość schodów, na szczycie których siedział posąg spiżowej bogini, z głową w chmurach i z zagadkowym napisem u stóp: "Niezmienna i czysta..." Przez chwilę, kiedy patrzył na fałdy jej sukni, śmiać mu się chciało i z panny Izabeli, i ż jej triumfującego wielbiciela, i z własnych cierpień. "Czy to podobna?... czy to podobna?... — szepnął. — Ażebym ja..." Ale posąg wnet zniknął, a ból powrócił i rozsiadł się w jego sercu jak wielki pan, któremu nikt nie sprosta. W parę dni po wizycie Szumana zjawił się u Wokulskiego Rzecki. Był bardzo mizerny, podpierał się laską i tak zmęczył się wejściem na pierwsze piętro, że zadyszany upadł na krzesło i z trudnością mówił. Wokulski przeraził się. — Co tobie, Ignacy?... — zawołał. — Et, nic!... Trochę starość, trochę... Ot, nic!... — Ależ ty lecz się, mój drogi, wyjedź gdzie... — Powiem ci, że próbowałem wyjeżdżać... Już nawet byłem na kolei. Ale ogarnęła mnie taka tęsknota za Warszawą i... za naszym sklepem — dodał ciszej — że... Iii... co tam!... Przepraszam cię, żem tu przyszedł... — Ty mnie przepraszasz, kochany stary?... Ja myślałem, że gniewasz się na mnie. — Ja na ciebie?... — odparł Rzecki wpatrując się w niego z przywiązaniem. — Ja na ciebie?... — Ale co tam!... Przypędziły mnie tu interesa i ciężki kłopot... — Kłopot? — Wyobraź sobie, że Klejn aresztowany... Wokulski cofnął się z krzesłem. — Klejn i ci dwaj... pamiętasz?... Ten Maleski i Patkiewicz... — Za co? — Oni mieszkali w domu baronowej Krzeszowskiej, no i trochę, co prawda, szykanowali tego... tego Maruszewicza... On groził, a ci jeszcze lepiej... W końcu poleciał na skargę do cyrkułu... Zeszła policja, zrobił się jakiś skandal i wszystkich trzech wzięto do kozy. — Dzieciaki... dzieciaki!... — szepnął Wokulski. — Ja to samo mówiłem — ciągnął Rzecki. — Naturalnie, nic im się nie stanie, ale zawsze niemiła historia. Ten osioł Maruszewicz sam przestraszony... Wpadł do mnie, przysięgał, że on temu nie winien... Nie mogłem już wytrzymać i odpowiedziałem mu: "Żeś pan nie winien, jestem pewny; ale i to pewne, że w naszych czasach Pan Bóg opiekuj się hultajami... Bo naprawdę to pan powinieneś siedzieć dziś pod kluczem za fałszowanie podpisów,, ale nie te lekkoduchy..." Aż rozpłakał się. Przysiągł, że odtąd wejdzie na dobrą drogę i że jeżeli dotychczas nie wszedł na nią, to tylko z twojej winy. "Byłem pełen najszlachetniejszych zamiarów — mówił — ale pan Wokulski, zamiast podać mi rękę, zamiast utwierdzić w zacnych intencjach, zbył mnie lekceważeniem..." — Poczciwa dusza! — roześmiał się Wokulski. — Cóż więcej? — W mieście gadają — mówił Rzecki — że opuszczasz spółkę... — Tak... — I że odstępujesz ją Żydom. — No, przecież moi wspólnicy nie są starą garderobą, ażebym mógł ich odstępować — wybuchnął Wokulski. — Mają pieniądze, mają głowy na karkach... Niech znajdą ludzi i niech sobie radzą. — Kogo oni tam znajdą, a choćby znaleźli, komu zaufają, jeżeli nie Żydom!... A Żydzi na serio myślą o tym interesie. Nie ma dnia, ażeby nie odwiedził mnie Szuman albo Szlangbaum, a każdy namawia, ażebym ja po tobie prowadził spółkę... — Właściwie ty ją dziś prowadzisz. Rzecki machnął ręką. — Twoimi pomysłami i pieniędzmi! — odparł. — Ale mniejsza... Z tego widzę, że Szuman należy do jednej partii, a Szlangbaum do drugiej i że potrzebują sztromanów... Przede mną jeden na drugiego wiesza psy, ale wczoraj słyszałem, że obie partie już mają się porozumieć. — Mądrzy! — szepnął Wokulski. — Ale ja do nich straciłem serce — odparł Rzecki. — Jestem przecie stary kupiec i mówię ci, że u nich wszystko stoi na bladze, szacherce i tandecie. — Nie bardzo im wymyślaj — wtrącił Wokulski — boć to przecie my ich wyhodowaliśmy... — Nie my!... — zawołał gniewnie Rzecki — oni wszędzie tacy... Gdziekolwiek ich spotkałem: w Peszcie, Konstantynopolu, w Paryżu i w Londynie, zawsze widziałem jedną zasadę: dawać jak najmniej, a brać jak najwięcej, tak we względzie materialnym, jak i w moralnym... Blichtr... zawsze blichtr!... Wokulski zaczął chodzić po pokoju. — Szuman miał rację — rzekł — że wzrasta do nich niechęć, kiedy nawet ty... — Ja nie jestem niechętny... ja już schodzę z pola... Ale spojrzyj tylko, co się tu dzieje?... Gdzie oni nie włażą, gdzie nie otwierają sklepów, do czego nie wyciągają rąk?... A każdy, byle zajął jakie stanowisko, prowadzi za sobą cały legion swoich, bynajmniej nie lepszych od nas, nawet gorszych. Zobaczysz, co zrobią z naszym sklepem: jacy to tam będą subiekci, jakie towary... I ledwie zagarnęli sklep, już wkręcają się między arystokrację, już biorą się do twojej spółki... — Nasza wina... Nasza wina!... — powtarzał Wokulski. — Nie możemy odmawiać ludziom prawa do zdobywania stanowisk, ale możemy bronić własnych. — Ty sam opuszczasz stanowisko. — Nie przez nich; oni ze mną uczciwie wychodzili. — Boś był im potrzebny. Z ciebie i twoich stosunków zrobili szczebel... — No, co tam — przerwał Wokulski — obaj nie przekonamy, się... Ale, ale... Mam tu urzędowe papiery o śmierci Ludwika Stawskiego. Rzecki zerwał się z fotelu. — Męża pani Heleny?... Gdzie?... — mówił rozgorączkowany. — Ależ to ocalenie dla nas wszystkich!... Wokulski podał dokumenta, które Rzecki schwycił drżącymi rękoma. — Wieczny odpoczynek i... chwała Bogu!... — prawił czytając. — No, kochany Stachu, dziś nie ma już żadnej przeszkody... Żeń się z nią... Ach, gdybyś wiedział, jak ona cię kocha... Zaraz doniosę o tym biedaczce, a papiery ty sam zawieź i... oświadcz się z miejsca... Już widzę, spółka będzie uratowana, a może i sklep... Paruset ludzi, których uchronisz od nędzy, pobłogosławi was... Co to za kobieta!... Przy niej dopiero znajdziesz spokój i szczęście... Wokulski stanął przed nim i pokiwał głową. — A ona ze mną znajdzie szczęście? — spytał. — Szalenie cię kocha... Ty nawet nie domyślasz się... — A wie ona: co kocha?... Czy ty nie widzisz, że ja już jestem tylko ruiną, najgorszą, bo moralną... Zatruć komu szczęście potrafię, ale dać!... I jeżeli mógłbym dać coś światu, to chyba pieniądze i pracę, ale... nie dla dzisiejszych ludzi i jak najdalej od nich. — Eh, przestań!... — zawołał Rzecki. — Ożeń się z nią, a zaraz inaczej spojrzysz... Wokulski śmiał się smutno. — Tak... ożenić się!... Spętać dobrą i niewinną istotę, wyzyskiwać najszlachetniejsze uczucia, a myślą być gdzie indziej... I może jeszcze za rok lub dwa wymawiać, że dla niej porzuciłem wielkie zamiary... — Polityka?... — szepnął tajemniczo Rzecki. — Co tam polityka!... już miałem czas i okazje rozczarować się do niej... Jest coś ważniejszego od polityki... — Może wynalazek tego Geista?... — pytał Rzecki. — A ty skąd wiesz? — Od Szumana. — Ach, prawda!... Zapomniałem, że Szuman musi wiedzieć o wszystkim. To także talent... — I bardzo pomocny. Swoją drogą, radzę ci: pomyśl o pani Stawskiej, bo... — Ty mi ją odbijesz?... — uśmiechnął się Wokulski. — Odbij, odbij!... Gwarantuję wam, że nie zaznacie biedy. — Tfy! dajże spokój!... Ziemia by się zapadła, gdyby taki stary grat jak ja myślał o podobnej kobiecie. Ale jest tu ktoś niebezpieczniejszy... Mraczewski... Szaleje za nią, mówię ci, i już pojechał do niej trzeci czy czwarty raz... Serce kobiety nie kamień... — O!... Mraczewski?... Już nie bawi się w socjalizm? — Ale skąd! on mówi, że byle człowiek odłożył pierwszy tysiąc rubli, a jeszcze poznał taką piękną kobietę jak Stawka, zaraz polityka wywietrzeje mu z głowy. — Biedny Klejn był innego zdania — rzekł Wokulski. — Co tam Klejn, narwaniec!... Dobry chłopak, ale żaden subiekt... Mraczewski, oto była perła!... Piękny, paplał po francusku, a jak on spoglądał na klientki, jak podkręcał wąsy!... Ten zrobi interes na świecie i zdmuchnie ci panią Stawską... Zobaczysz!... Zabrał się do wyjścia, ale jeszcze stanął i rzekł: — Żeń się z nią, Stachu, żeń... Uszczęśliwisz kobietę, uratujesz spółkę, a może i sklep ocalisz. Co tam wynalazki!... Rozumiałbym cele polityczne w tych czasach, kiedy mogą zajść najdonioślejsze wypadki. Ale te machiny latające... Chociaż może i one przydałyby się? — dodał po namyśle. — Ha! zresztą rób, jak chcesz, ale prędko decyduj się co do Stawskiej, bo czuję, że Mraczewski nie zaśpi gruszek w popiele. To frant! Machiny latające... Phy! czy ja wiem?... Może i to... może i to na coś się przyda. Wokulski został sam. "Paryż czy Warszawa?... — myślał. — Tam wielki cel, ale niepewny, tu paruset ludzi... Na których nie mogę patrzeć..." — dodał po chwili. Zbliżył się do okna i jakiś czas wyglądał na ulicę, po prostu ażeby się przemóc. Ale wszystko drażniło go: ruch powozów, bieganina pieszych, ich zafrasowane lub uśmiechnięte twarze. Najbardziej zaś rozstrajał go widok kobiet. Zdawało mu się, że każda jest uosobieniem głupoty i fałszu. "Każda znajdzie swego Starskiego, prędzej lub później — myślał. — Każda go szuka." Wkrótce znowu odwiedził Wokulskiego Szuman. — Mój drogi — zawołał od progu śmiejąc się — choćbyś miał mnie wyrzucić za drzwi, będę cię prześladował wizytami... — Ale owszem, przychodź jak najczęściej — odparł Wokulski. — Więc zgadzasz się?... Wybornie!... To połowa kuracji... Co znaczy jednakże silny mózg!... Po niecałych siedmiu tygodniach ciężkiej mizantropii już zaczynasz tolerować gatunek człowieczy, i to jeszcze w mojej osobie... Cha! Cha! Cha!... Cóż by było, gdyby wpuścić do twej klatki jakąś szykowną kobietkę... Wokulski zbladł. — No, no... wiem, że jeszcze za wcześnie... Choć już pora, ażebyś zaczął ukazywać się między ludźmi. To uleczyłoby cię do reszty. Bo weź za przykład mnie — prawił Szuman. — Dopóki siedziałem w czterech ścianach, nudziłem się jak diabeł w dzwonnicy; a dziś ledwiem pokazał się w świecie, już mam tysiące rozrywek. Szlangbaum chce mnie okpić i z jednego zdziwienia wpada w drugie, dzień po dniu przekonywając się, że choć mam tak naiwną minę, przecież z góry przewidziałem wszystkie jego cugi. To nawet zjednało mi u niego szacunek... — Dosyć skromna zabawa — wtrącił Wokulski. — Zaczekaj ! Drugą uciechę sprawiają mi moi współwyznawcy ze sfer finansowych, ponieważ zdaje im się, że ja mam nadzwyczajny spryt do interesów i że pomimo to będą mną mogli kierować, jak im się podoba... Wyobrażam sobie ich bolesne rozczarowanie, kiedy przekonają się, że ani jestem dość sprytnym do interesów, ani dość głupim, ażeby stać się pionkiem w ich rękach... — A tak namawiałeś mnie do wejścia w spółkę z nimi?... — To co innego. Ja i dziś jeszcze cię namawiam. Na ostrożnej spółce z rozumnymi Żydami nikt nigdy nie stracił, przynajmniej finansowo. Ale co innego być wspólnikiem, a co innego pionkiem, jakim mnie chcą zrobić... Ach, te Żydziaki!... zawsze szelmy, w chałatach czy we frakach... — Co ci jednak nie przeszkadza uwielbiać ich, a nawet łączyć się ze Szlangbaumem!?... — To znowu co innego — odparł Szuman. — Żydzi, moim zdaniem, są najgenialniejszą rasą w świecie, a przy tym moją rasą, więc ich podziwiam i w gromadzie kocham. A co do porozumienia ze Szlangbaumem... Bój się Boga, Stachu! czyby to była rzecz rozsądna z nasze strony, gdybyśmy się żarli między sobą wówczas, kiedy idzie o uratowanie tak świetnego interesu jak spółka do handlu z cesarstwem?... Ty ją rzucasz, więc albo runie, albo złapią ją Niemcy i w każdym razie kraj straci. A tak i kraj zyska, i my... — Coraz mniej rozumiem cię — wtrącił Wokulski. — Żydzi są wielcy i Żydzi są szelmy... Szlangbauma trzeba wyrzucić ze spółki i trzeba go znowu przyjąć... Raz Żydzi na tym zyskują, to znowu kraj zyska... Kompletny chaos!... — Masz, Stachu, mózg przewrócony... To żaden chaos, najjaśniejsza prawda... W tym kraju tylko Żydzi tworzą jakiś ruch przemysłowy i handlowy, a więc każde ich ekonomiczne zwycięstwo jest czystym zyskiem dla kraju... Nie mam racji?... — Muszę się nad tym zastanowić — odparł Wokulski. — No, a jaką jeszcze masz uciechę?... — Największą. Wyobraź sobie, że na pierwszą wieść o moich przyszłych sukcesach finansowych już chcą mnie żenić... Mnie, z moją żydowską mordą i łysiną!... — Kto?... z kim?... — Naturalnie, że nasi znajomi, a z kim?... Z kim zechcę. Nawet z chrześcijanką, i to z pięknej familii, byłem się ochrzcił... — A ty?... — Wiesz co, że gotowem to zrobić przez ciekawość. Po prostu dla dowiedzenia się: w jaki sposób przekona mnie o swej miłości chrześcijanka piękna, młoda, dobrze wychowana, a nade wszystko z porządnej familii?... Tu już miałbym miliony zabaw. Bawiłbym się widząc jej konkury o moją rękę i serce. Bawiłbym się słysząc, jak mówi o swej wielkiej ofierze dla dobra rodziny, a może nawet ojczyzny. Bawiłbym się w końcu śledząc, w jaki sposób powetowałaby sobie swoją ofiarę: czy oszukiwałaby mnie starą metodą, to jest potajemnie, czy nową, to jest jawnie, i może nawet żądając mego przyzwolenia?... Wokulski schwycił się za głowę. — Okropność... — szepnął. Szuman patrzył na niego spod oka. — Stary romantyku!... stary romantyku!... — mówił. — Chwytasz się za głowę, bo w twojej chorej wyobraźni ciągle jeszcze pokutuje chimera idealnej miłości, kobiety z anielską duszą... Takich jest ledwie jedna na dziesięć, więc masz dziewięć przeciw jednemu, że na taką nie trafisz. A chcesz poznać normę?... więc rozejrzyj się w stosunkach ludzkich. Albo mężczyzna jak kogut uwija się między kilkunastoma kurami, albo kobieta, jak wilczyca w lutym, wabi za sobą całą zgraję ogłupiałych wilków czy psów... I powiadam ci, że nie ma nic bardziej upadlającego jak ściganie się w takiej gromadzie, jak zależność od wilczycy... W tym stosunku traci się majątek, zdrowie, serce, energię, a w końcu i rozum... Hańba temu, kto nie potrafi wydobyć się z podobnego błota! Wokulski siedział milczący, z szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Wreszcie rzekł cichym głosem: — Masz rację... Doktór pochwycił go za rękę i gwałtownie targając nią zawołał: — Mam rację?... ty to powiedziałeś?... A więc — jesteś ocalony!... Tak, jeszcze będą z ciebie ludzie... Pluń na wszystko, co minęło: na własną boleść i na cudzą nikczemność... Wybierz sobie jaki cel, jakikolwiek, i zacznij nowe życie. Rób dalej majątek czy cudowne wynalazki, żeń się ze Stawską czy zawiąż drugą spółkę, byłeś czegoś pragnął i coś robił. Rozumiesz? I nigdy nie pozwól nakrywać się spódnicą... Rozumiesz? Ludzie twojej energii rozkazują, nie słuchają, prowadzą, nie zaś są prowadzeni... Kto mając do wyboru ciebie i Starskiego wybrał Starskiego, ten dowiódł, że niewart nawet Starskiego... Oto moja recepta, pojmujesz?... A teraz bądź zdrów i zostań z własnymi myślami. Wokulski nie zatrzymywał go. — Gniewasz się? — rzekł Szuman. — Nie dziwię się, wypaliłem ci tęgiego raka; a to, co jeszcze zostało, samo zginie. Bywaj zdrów. Po odejściu doktora Wokulski otworzył okno i rozpiął koszulę. Było mu duszno, gorąco i zdawało mu się, że go krew zaleje. Przypomniał sobie Zasławek i oszukiwanego barona, przy którym on sam odegrywał wówczas prawie taką rolę, jak dzisiaj przy nim Szuman... Zaczął marzyć i obok wizerunku panny Izabeli w objęciach Starskiego ukazała mu się teraz gromada zziajanych wilków uganiających się po śniegu za wilczycą... A on był jednym z nich!... Znowu ogarnął go ból, a zarazem wstręt i obrzydzenie do samego siebie. "Jakim ja nikczemny i głupi!... — zawołał uderzając się w czoło. Żeby tyle widzieć, tyle słyszeć i jednakże dojść do podobnego upodlenia... Ja... ja... ścigałem się ze Starskim i Bóg wie z kim jeszcze." Tym razem śmiało wywołał w pamięci obraz panny Izabeli; śmiało przypatrywał się jej posągowym rysom, popielatym włosom, oczom mieniącym się wszystkimi barwami, od niebieskiej do czarnej. I zdawało mu się, że na jej twarzy, szyi, ramionach i piersiach widzi, jak piętna, ślady pocałunków Starskiego... "Miał rację Szuman — pomyślał — jestem naprawdę uleczony..." Powoli jednak gniew ostygł w nim, a jego miejsce znowu zajął żal i smutek. Przez kilka następnych dni Wokulski już nic nie czytał. Prowadził ożywioną korespondencję z Suzinem i dużo rozmyślał. Myślał, że w obecnym położeniu, prawie od dwu miesięcy zamknięty w swoim gabinecie; już przestał być człowiekiem i zaczyna robić się czymś podobnym do ostrygi, która, siedząc na jednym miejscu, bez wyboru przyjmuje od świata to, co jej rzuci przypadek. A jemu co dał przypadek? Najpierw podsunął książki, z których jedne oświeciły go, że jest don Quichotem, a inne obudziły w nim pociąg do cudownego świata, w którym ludzie posiadają władzę nad wszelkimi siłami natury. Więc chciał już nie być don Quichotem i zapragnął posiadać władzę nad siłami natury. Potem kolejno wpadali do niego Szlangbaum i Szuman, od których dowiedział się, że dwie partie żydowskie walczą między sobą o odziedziczenie po nim kierunku spółką. W całym kraju nie było nikogo, kto by mógł dalej rozwijać jego pomysły; nikogo, prócz Żydów, którzy występowali z całą kastową arogancją, przebiegłością, bezwzględnością i jeszcze kazali mu wierzyć, że jego upadek, a ich triumf — będzie korzystnym dla kraju... Wobec tego poczuł taki wstręt do handlu, spółek i wszystkich zysków, że dziwił się samemu sobie: jakim sposobem on mógł, prawie przez dwa lata, mieszać się do podobnych rzeczy? "Zdobywałem majątek dla niej!... — pomyślał. — Handel... ja i handel!... I to ja zgromadziłem przeszło pół miliona rubli w ciągu dwu lat, ja zmieszałem się z ekonomicznymi szulerami, stawiałem na kartę pracę i życie, no... i wygrałem... Ja — idealista, ja — uczony, ja, który przecie rozumiem, że pół miliona rubli człowiek nie mógłby wypracować przez całe życie, nawet przez trzy życia... A jedyną pociechą, jaką jeszcze wyniosłem z tej szulerki, jest pewność, żem nie kradł i nie oszukiwał... Widocznie Bóg opiekuje się głupcami..." Potem znowu wypadek przyniósł mu wiadomość o śmierci Stawskiego w liście z Paryża i od tej chwili kolejno budziły się w nim wspomnienia pani Stawskiej i Geista. "Mówiąc prawdę — myślał — powinien bym ten wyszulerowany majątek zwrócić ogółowi. Biedy i ciemnoty u nas pełno, a ci ludzie biedni ciemni są jednocześnie najczcigodniejszym materiałem... Jedyny zaś na to sposób byłby ożenić się ze Stawską. Ona z pewnością nie tylko nie paraliżowałaby moich zamiarów, ale byłaby najwierniejszą pomocnicą. Ona przecież zna pracę i biedę, i jest taka szlachetna!..." Tak rozumował, ale czuł co innego: pogardę dla łudzi, których chciał uszczęśliwić. Czuł, że pesymizm Szumana nie tylko poderwał w nim namiętność dla panny Izabeli, ale jeszcze zatruł jego samego. Trudno mu było opędzić się przed skutkami słów, że rodzaj ludzki albo składa się z kur kokietujących koguta, albo z wilków uganiających się za wilczycą. I że gdziekolwiek zwróci się, ma dziewięć razy więcej szans, że trafi na zwierzę aniżeli na człowieka!... "Niech go diabli wezmą z taką kuracją" — szepnął. Teraz począł zastanawiać się nad Szumanem. Trzej ludzie upatrywali w człowieczym gatunku cechy mocno zwierzęce: on sam, Geist i Szuman. Ale on sądził, że zwierzęta w ludzkiej postaci są wyjątkami, ogół zaś składa się z dobrych jednostek. Geist twierdził, przeciwnie, że ogół ludzki jest bydlęcym, a jednostki dobre są wyjątkami; ale Geist wierzył, że z czasem rozmnożą się ci dobrzy ludzie, że opanują całą ziemię — i od kilkudziesięciu lat pracował nad wynalazkiem, który by umożliwił ten triumf. Szuman także twierdził, że ogromna większość ludzi są zwierzętami, lecz ani wierzył w lepszą przyszłość, ani w nikim nie budził tej otuchy. Dla niego ludzki rodzaj był już skazany na wiekuiste bydlęctwo, wśród którego odróżniali się tylko Żydzi, jak szczupaki między karasiami. "Piękna filozofia!" — myślał Wokulski. Czuł jednak, że w jego zranionej duszy, jak w świeżo zaoranym polu, pesymizm Szumana bystro się pleni. Czuł, że gaśnie w nim nie tylko miłość, ale nawet żal do panny Izabeli. Bo jeżeli cały świat składa się z bydląt, to nie ma dobrej racji ani szaleć za jednym z nich, ani gniewać się za to, że jest zwierzęciem, nie lepszym i zapewne nie gorszym od innych. "Piekielna jego kuracja! — powtarzał. — Ale kto wie, czy nie słuszna?... Ja fatalnie zbankrutowałem na moich poglądach; kto mi zaręczy, że i Geist nie myli się w swoich albo że nie ma racji Szuman?... Rzecki bydlę, Stawska bydlę, Geist bydlę, ja sam bydlę... Ideały — to malowane żłoby, w których jest malowana trawa, niezdolna nikogo nasycić!... Więc co się poświęcać dla jednych albo uganiać za drugimi?... Po prostu trzeba się wyleczyć, a potem na odmianę jadać polędwicę albo ładne kobiety i popijać to dobrym winem... Czasami coś przeczytać, czasami gdzie wyjechać, wysłuchać koncertu i tak doczekać starości " Na tydzień przed sesją, która miała zdecydować o losach spółki, wizyty u Wokulskiego stały się coraz częstszymi. Przychodzili kupcy, arystokracja, adwokaci zaklinając go, ażeby nie opuszczał stanowiska i nie narażał instytucji, która przecież jest jego dziełem. Wokulski przyjmował interesantów z tak lodowatą obojętnością, że nawet nie mieli ochoty wypowiedzieć mu swoich argumentów; mówił, że jest znużony i chory i że musi się wycofać. Interesanci odchodzili bez nadziei; każdy jednak przyznawał, że Wokulski musi być ciężko chory. Wychudł, odpowiadał krótko i cierpko, a w oczach paliła mu się gorączka. — Zabił się chciwością! — mówili kupcy. Na parę dni przed ostatecznym terminem Wokulski wezwał swego adwokata i prosił go o zawiadomienie wspólników, że stosownie do zawartej z nimi umowy, wycofuje kapitał i usuwa się ze spółki. Inni mogą zrobić to samo. — A pieniądze? — spytał adwokat. — Dla nich już są gotowe w banku; ja zaś mam rachunki z Suzinem. Adwokat pożegnał go strapiony. Tegoż dnia przyjechał do Wokulskiego książę. — Słyszę nieprawdopodobne rzeczy! — zaczął książę ściskając go za rękę. — Adwokat pański zachowuje się tak, jakby pan naprawdę miał zamiar nas opuścić... — Czy książę myślał, że żartuję?... — No, nie... Ja myślę, że pan spostrzegł jakieś niedogodności w naszej umowie i... — I targuję się, ażeby zmusić was do podpisania innej, która zmniejszy wasze procenta, a zwiększy moje dochody... — pochwycił Wokulski. — Nie, książę, usuwam się zupełnie na serio. — Więc robi pan zawód swoim wspólnikom... — Jaki? Panowie sami zawiązaliście ze mną spółkę tylko na rok i sami żądaliście takiego prowadzenia interesów, ażeby w ciągu miesiąca po rozwiązaniu umowy każdy wspólnik mógł wycofać swój wkład. To było wasze wyraźne żądanie. Ja zaś przekroczyłem je o tyle, że zwrócę pieniądze nie w miesiąc dopiero, ale w godzinę po rozwiązaniu spółki. Książę upadł na fotel. — Spółka zostanie — rzekł cicho — ale na miejsce pana wejdą do niej starozakonni... — To już z wyboru panów. — Żydowszczyzna w naszej spółce!... — westchnął książę. — Oni nawet na posiedzeniach gotowi rozmawiać po żydowsku... Nieszczęsny kraj! nieszczęsny język!... — Nie ma obawy — wtrącił Wokulski. — Większość naszych wspólników ma zwyczaj rozmawiać na sesjach po francusku i językowi nic się nie stało, więc chyba nie zaszkodzi mu i kilka frazesów w żargonie. Książę zarumienił się. — Ależ starozakonni, panie... obca rasa... Teraz jeszcze zaczęła się przeciw nim jakaś niechęć... — Niechęć tłumu niczego nie dowodzi. Lecz któż zresztą broni panom zebrać odpowiednie kapitały, jak to zrobili Żydzi, i powierzyć je nie Szlangbaumowi, ale któremu z chrześcijańskich kupców? — Nie znamy takiego, któremu można by zaufać. — A Szlangbauma znacie?... — Przy tym u nas nie ma ludzi dość zdolnych — wtrącił książę. — To są subiekci, nie finansiści... — A ja czym byłem?... Także subiektem i nawet restauracyjnym chłopcem; mimo to spółka przyniosła zapowiedziany dochód. — Pan jesteś wyjątkiem... — Któż panom zaręczy, że nie znaleźlibyście więcej takich wyjątków w piwnicach i za kontuarami. Poszukajcie. — Starozakonni sami do nas przychodzą... — Otóż to!... — zawołał Wokulski. — Żydzi przychodzą albo wy do nich, ale chrześcijański parweniusz do was nawet przyjść nie może, bo tyle napotyka zawad po drodze... Wiem coś o tym. Wasze drzwi tak szczelnie są zamknięte przed kupcem i przemysłowcem, że albo trzeba je zbombardować setkami tysięcy rubli, ażeby się otworzyły, albo wciskać się jak pluskwa... Uchylcie trochę tych drzwi, a może będziecie mogli obchodzić się bez Żydów. Książę zasłonił rękoma oczy. — O, panie Wokulski, to... bardzo słuszne, co pan mówi, ale i bardzo gorzkie... bardzo okrutne... Mniejsza jednak... Rozumiem pański żal do nas, ależ... są jakieś obowiązki względem ogółu... — No, ja nie uważam tego za pełnienie obowiązków, że od mego kapitału miałem piętnaście procent rocznie. I nie sądzę, ażebym był gorszym obywatelem poprzestając na pięciu... — Ależ my wydajemy te pieniądze — odparł już obrażony książę. — Ludzie żyją około nas... — I ja będę wydawał. Pojadę na lato do Ostendy, na jesień do Paryża, na zimę do Nizzy... — Przepraszam!... Nie tylko za granicą żyją z nas ludzie... Iluż tutejszych rzemieślników... — Czeka na swoje należności po roku i dłużej — pochwycił Wokulski. — My obaj, mości książę, znamy takich protektorów krajowego przemysłu, mieliśmy ich nawet w naszej spółce... Książę zerwał się z fotelu. — Aaa!... to się nie godzi, panie Wokulski — mówił zadyszany. — Prawda, są wśród nas duże wady, są grzechy, ale żadnego z nich nie popełniliśmy względem pana... Miałeś naszą życzliwość... szacunek... — Szacunek!... — zawołał śmiejąc się Wokulski. — Czy książę sądzi, że nie zrozumiałem, na czym on polegał i jakie zapewniał mi stanowisko między wami?... Pan Szastalski, pan Niwiński, nawet... pan Starski, który nigdy nic nie robił i nie wiadomo skąd brał pieniądze, o dziesięć pięter stali wyżej ode mnie w waszym szacunku. Co mówię... Lada zagraniczny przybłęda bez trudu dostawał się do waszych salonów, które ja musiałem dopiero zdobywać, choćby... piętnastym procentem od powierzonych mi kapitałów!... To oni, to ci ludzie, nie ja, posiadali wasz szacunek, ba! mieli nierównie rozleglejsze przywileje... Choć każdy z tych wyżej oszacowanych mniej jest wart aniżeli mój szwajcar sklepowy, bo on coś robi i przynajmniej nie gnoi ogółu... — Panie Wokulski, krzywdzisz nas... Rozumiem, o czym pan mówisz, i na mój honor, wstydzę się... Ależ my nie odpowiadamy za występki jednostek... — Owszem, wy wszyscy odpowiadacie, bo owe jednostki wyrosły pośród was, a to, co książę nazywasz występkiem, jest tylko owocem waszych poglądów, waszej pogardy dla wszelkiej pracy i wszelkich obowiązków. — Żal mówi przez pana... — odparł książę zabierając się do wyjścia. — Żal słuszny, ale może niewłaściwie skierowany... Żegnam pana. Więc zostawiasz nas na pastwę starozakonnym?... — Mam nadzieję, że porozumiecie się z nimi lepiej niż z nami rzekł Wokulski z ironią. Książę miał łzy w oczach. — Myślałem — mówił wzruszony — że będziesz pan złotym mostem między nami a tymi, którzy... coraz więcej odsuwają się od nas... — Chciałem być mostem, ale podpiłowano go i zawalił się... — odpowiedział Wokulski kłaniając się. — Wracajmy więc do okopów Świętej Trójcy!... — To jeszcze nie okopy... to dopiero spółka z Żydami. — Tak pan mówisz?... — zapytał książę blednąc. — A więc ja... nie należę do tej spółki... Nieszczęsny kraj!... Kiwnął głową i wyszedł. Nareszcie odbyła się sesja rozstrzygająca losy spółki do handlu z cesarstwem. Przede wszystkim zarząd, utworzony przez Wokulskiego, złożył sprawozdanie za rok ubiegły. Okazało się, że obroty przewyższały kilkanaście razy kapitał, który przyniósł nie piętnaście, ale osiemnaście procent zysku. Wspólnicy słuchając tego byli wzruszeni i na wniosek księcia podziękowali zarządowi i nieobecnemu Wokulskiemu przez powstanie. Potem podniósł się adwokat Wokulskiego i oświadczył, że jego klient z powodu choroby wycofuje się nie tylko od zarządu, ale nawet od udziału w spółce. Wszyscy od dawna byli przygotowani na tę wiadomość, niemniej zrobiła wrażenie bardzo przygnębiające. Korzystając z przerwy książę poprosił o głos i zawiadomił obecnych, że skutkiem usunięcia się Wokulskiego i on występuje ze spółki. Co powiedziawszy zaraz opuścił salę obrad; na odchodne zaś rzekł do któregoś ze swoich przyjaciół. — Nigdy nie miałem zdolności do operacji handlowych, a Wokulski jest jedynym człowiekiem, któremu mogłem powierzyć honor mego nazwiska. Dziś nie ma jego, więc i ja nie mam tu co robić. — Ale dywidenda?... — szepnął przyjaciel. Książę spojrzał na niego z góry. — To, com robił, robiłem nie dla dywidendy, ale dla nieszczęśliwego kraju — odparł. — Chciałem do naszej sfery wlać trochę świeżej krwi i świeższych poglądów; muszę jednak wyznać, żem przegrał, i to nie z winy Wokulskiego... Biedny ten kraj!... Wyjście księcia, aczkolwiek nieoczekiwane, zrobiło mniejsze wrażenie; obecni bowiem już byli uprzedzeni, że spółka utrzyma się. Teraz wystąpił jeden z adwokatów i drżącym głosem odczytał bardzo piękną mowę, której treścią było to, że z usunięciem się Wokulskiego spółka traci nie tylko kierownika, ale i pięć szóstych kapitału. "Powinna by więc upaść — ciągnął mówca — i gruzami swoimi zasypać cały kraj, tysiące pracowników, setki rodzin..." Tu przerwał czekając na efekt. Ale obecni zachowywali się obojętnie, z góry wiedząc, co nastąpi dalej. Adwokat zabrał znowu głos i wezwał obecnych, ażeby nie tracili męstwa. "Znalazł się bowiem zacny obywatel, człowiek fachowy, nawet przyjaciel i wspólnik Wokulskiego, który jest zdecydowany jak Atlas niebo podeprzeć zachwianą spółkę. Mężem tym, który chce obetrzeć łzy tysiącom, ocalić kraj od ruiny, handel popchnąć na nowe drogi..." W tym miejscu wszyscy obecni zwrócili głowy ku krzesłu, na którym siedział spotniały i zarumieniony Szlangbaum. — Mężem tym — zawołał adwokat — jest pan... — Mój syn, Henryś... — odezwał się głos z kąta. Ponieważ ten efekt nie był oczekiwany, więc sala zatrzęsła się od śmiechu. Swoją drogą zarząd spółki udał radosne zdziwienie, zapytał obecnych: czy chcą przyjąć pana Szlangbauma na wspólnika i kierownika? A otrzymawszy jednomyślne zezwolenie, wezwał nowego kierownika na fotel prezydialny. Tu znowu zrobiło się małe zamieszanie. Natychmiast bowiem zażądał głosu Szlangbaum ojciec i wypowiedziawszy kilka pochwał synowi i zarządowi, postawił wniosek, że spółka nie może gwarantować wspólnikom więcej nad dziesięć procent rocznego zysku. Powstał hałas, kilkunastu mówców zabrało głos i po bardzo ożywionych rozprawach uchwalono, że spółka przyjmuje nowych członków wskazanych przez pana Szlangbauma, a kierunek spraw powierza temuż panu Szlangbaumowi. Ostatnim epizodem było przemówienie doktora Szumana, którego wezwano na członka zarządu, ale który odmawiając przyjęcia tak zaszczytnego stanowiska w szyderczy sposób pozwolił sobie zażartować ze spółki między arystokracją i Żydami. "Jest to jakby nieślubne małżeństwo — mówił. — Ale ponieważ z takich związków rodzą się niekiedy genialne dzieci, miejmy więc nadzieję, że i nasza spółka wyda jakieś niezwykłe owoce..." Zarząd był zaniepokojony, garstka obecnych oburzona; ale większość dała doktorowi rzęsiste brawo. Wokulski najdokładniej znał przebieg sesji: przez cały bowiem następny tydzień odwiedzano go i zasypywano listami lub anonimami. Przy tej sposobności odkrył w sobie nowy i dziwny nastrój duszy. Zdawało mu się, że pękły w nim wszystkie nici łączące go z ludźmi, że są mu obojętni, że go nic nie obchodzi, co ich obchodzi. Słowem, że jest podobny do aktora, który skończywszy rolę na scenie, gdzie przed chwilą śmiał się, gniewał lub płakał, zasiadł obecnie między widzami i na grę swoich kolegów patrzy jak na zabawę dzieci. "Czego oni się tak rzucają?... Co to za głupstwa!..." — myślał. Zdawało mu się, że spoza świata patrzy na ten świat, a jego sprawy widzi z jakiejś nowej strony, której dotychczas nie spostrzegał. Przez parę pierwszych dni nachodzili go wspólnicy, pracownicy albo klienci spółki, niezadowoleni z wejścia Szlangbauma, a może zatrwożeni o swoją przyszłość. Ci po największej części namawiali go, ażeby wrócił na porzucone stanowisko, które jeszcze może zająć, gdyż kontrakt ze Szlangbaumem nie podpisany. Niektórzy w tak smutnych barwach przedstawiali swoje położenie, a nawet płakali, że Wokulski doznał wzruszenia. Lecz zarazem odkrył w sobie taką obojętność, taki brak współczucia dla cudzej niedoli, że sam się zadziwił. „Coś we mnie umarło!..." — myślał i odprawił interesantów z niczym. Potem przyszła druga fala odwiedzających, którzy pod pozorem podziękowania mu za oddane usługi chcieli zaspokoić ciekawość i zobaczyć, jak wygląda ten niegdyś silny człowiek, o którym teraz mówiono, że całkiem zniedołężniał. Ci już nie prosili go, ażeby wszedł znowu do spółki, tylko wychwalali jego minioną działalność i mówili, że nieprędko znajdzie się działacz podobny do niego. Trzecia fala gości odwiedzała Wokulskiego nie wiadomo po co. Bo nawet już nie mówili mu komplementów, ale coraz częściej wspominali o Szlangbaumie, jego energii i zdolnościach. Z gromady wizytujących wyróżnił się furman Wysocki. Przyszedł pożegnać się ze swoim dawnym chlebodawcą; chciał nawet coś powiedzieć, lecz nagle rozpłakał się, ucałował go w obie ręce i wybiegł z pokoju. Mniej więcej to samo powtarzało się w listach... W jednych znajomi i nieznajomi zaklinali go, ażeby nie cofał się od interesów, ustąpienie jego bowiem będzie klęską dla kraju. Inni chwalili jego minioną działalność lub żałowali go; jeszcze inni radzili mu połączyć się ze Szlangbaumem, jako z człowiekiem bardzo zdolnym i myślącym o dobru ogółu. Za to w anonimach wymyślano mu bez miłosierdzia, że zgubiwszy rok temu przemysł krajowy przez sprowadzanie obcych wyrobów, dziś zgubił handel sprzedawszy go Żydom. Nawet wymieniano sumę. Wokulski całkiem spokojnie rozmyślał nad tymi rzeczami. Zdawało mu się, że już jest zmarłym człowiekiem, który patrzy na własny pogrzeb. Widział tych, co żałowali go, co go chwalili, co mu złorzeczyli; widział swego następcę, do którego dziś zaczęły zwracać się sympatie ogółu, a nareszcie zrozumiał, że jest zapomniany i nikomu niepotrzebny. Był podobny do rzuconego w wodę kamienia, nad którym w pierwszej chwili powstaje wir i zamęt, a później tylko rozbiegają się fale coraz mniejsze, coraz mniejsze... I w końcu nad miejscem, gdzie upadł, tworzy się gładkie zwierciadło wody, gdzie znowu przebiegają fale, lecz zrodzone już w innych punktach, wywołane przez kogo innego. "No, ale co dalej?... — mówił do siebie. — Z nikim nie żyję... nic nie robię... cóż dalej?..." Przypomniał sobie, że Szuman radził mu upatrzyć jakiś cel w życiu. Rada dobra, ale... jak ją wykonać, kiedy on sam nie czuł żadnego pragnienia, nie miał sił ani ochoty?... Był jak zeschły liść, który tam pójdzie, gdzie nim wiatr rzuci. "Kiedyś przeczuwałem ten stan — myślał — ale dziś widzę, że nie miałem o nim pojęcia..." Pewnego dnia usłyszał w przedpokoju głośny spór. Wyjrzał i zobaczył Węgiełka, którego lokaj nie chciał puścić do pokoju. — Ach, to ty! — rzekł Wokulski. — Chodźże no... Co u was słychać? Węgiełek z początku przypatrywał mu się z miną niespokojną; stopniowo jednak ożywił się i nabrał otuchy. — Mówili — rzekł z uśmiechem — że wielmożny pan już na ostatnich nogach, ale, widzę, łgali. Zmizerniał pan, bo zmizerniał, ale na księżą oborę to już żadnym sposobem pan nie patrzy... — Cóż słychać? — powtórzył Wokulski. Węgiełek szeroko opowiedział mu, że już ma dom, lepszy od tamtego, co się spalił, i że ma mnóstwo roboty. Dlatego właśnie przyjechał do Warszawy, ażeby kupić materiały i zabrać choćby ze dwu pomocników. — Fabrykę mógłbym założyć, mówię wielmożnemu panu!... — zakończył Węgiełek. Wokulski słuchał go milcząc. Nagle zapytał: — A z żoną jesteś szczęśliwy? Cień przeleciał po twarzy Węgiełka. — Dobra kobieta, wielmożny panie, ale... Wreszcie przed panem powiem jak przed Bogiem... Trochę nam już nie tak... Zawsze to prawda, że czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal; ale jak raz zobaczą... Otarł łzy rękawem. — Co to znaczy!... — zdziwił się Wokulski. — Ot, nic. Wiem przecie, kogo wziąłem, alem był spokojny, bo kobieta dobra, cicha, pracowita i przywiązana do mnie jak ten pies. No, ale co z tego?... Dopótym był spokojny, dopókim nie zobaczył jej dawnego gacha czy jak tam... — Gdzie?... — W Zasławiu, panie — ciągnął Węgiełek. — Jednej niedzieli poszliśmy z Marysią na zamek; chciałem jej pokazać ten potok, gdzie zginął kowal, i ten kamień, co na nim wielmożny pan kazał mi wyciąć napis. Wtem patrzę, jest powóz pana barona Dalskiego, co ożenił się z wnuczką nieboszczki pani Zasławskiej... Dobra to była pani, niech jej Bóg da wieczne odpocznienie!... — Znasz barona? — spytał Wokulski. — Ojej! — odparł Węgiełek — przecie pan baron gospodaruje teraz dobrami po nieboszczce, dopóki się tam coś nie zrobi. A ja już za jego rządów wyklejałem pokoje i poprawiałem okna. Znam go!... rzetelny pan i hojny... — Cóż dalej? — Więc mówię wielmożnemu panu, stoimy w zamku z Marysią i patrzymy na potok, aż ci na jeden raz włażą między gruzy: pani baronowa, niby wnuczka nieboszczki, i ten psubrat Starszczak... Wokulski rzucił się na krześle. — Kto?... — szepnął. — Ten pan Starski, także wnuk po nieboszczce pani Zasławskiej, co się podlizywał jej za życia, a teraz chce zwalić testament, bo mówi, że babka przed śmiercią zwariowała... Taki to on! Odpoczął i ciągnął dalej: — Wzięli się z panią baronową pod ręce, patrzyli na nasz kamień, ale więcej gadali ze sobą i chichotali. Wtem Starszczak ogląda się. Zobaczył moją żonę i roześmiał się do niej nieznacznie, a ona tak zbielała jak chusta... "Co ci to, Maryś?... " — mówię. A ona: "Nic mi..." A tymczasem pani baronowa i ten bisurman zbiegli z górki zamkowej i poszli między leszczynę. "Co ci to? mówię jeszcze raz do Marysi. — Ino mi gadaj prawdę, bom zmiarkował, że się z tym cholerą znasz..." A ona siadła na ziemi i w płacz: "Żeby go Bóg skarał! — mówi — przecie on najpierwszy mnie zgubił...” Wokulski przymknął oczy. Węgiełek zirytowanym głosem opowiadał: — Jakem to usłyszał, wielmożny panie, myślałem, że polecę za nim i choć przy pani baronowej, nogami go zabiję na miejscu. Taki mnie żal zdjął. Ale wnet przyszło mi do głowy: "Po cóżeś się, durny, z nią ożenił? Wiedziałeś przecie, co za jedna..." I w tym momencie serce mi zemdlało, żem się nawet bał zejść z górki, a na żonę wcalem nie spojrzał. Ona mówi: "Gniewasz się?..." A ja: "Pewnieście się tu spotykali?..." "Bogiem się świadczę — ona odpowiada — żem go tylko wtedy widziała..." "I dobrzeście się sobie przypatrzyli!... — ja mówię. — Bodajem był pierwej oślepł, nimem na cię spojrzał; bodajem zdechł, niżem się z tobą poznał..." A ona pyta się z płaczem: "Za co się gniewasz?..." Ja jej wtedy powiedziałem, pierwszy i ostatni raz: "Świnia jesteś, i tyle..." — bom już nie mógł wytrzymać. Wtem patrzę, leci sam pan baron, zakaszlany, aż posiniał, i pyta: "Nie widziałeś, Węgiełek, mojej żony?..." Mnie coś wtedy do łba strzeliło, żem mu odpowiedział: "Widziałem, jaśnie panie, poszła w krzaki z panem Starskim. Już mu zabrakło pieniędzy na kupowanie dziewcząt, to teraz chwyta się mężatek..." No, jak on na mnie wtedy spojrzał, choć i pan baron!... Węgiełek ukradkiem otarł oczy. — Ot, takie jest moje życie, wielmożny panie. Byłem spokojny, dopókim nie zobaczył jednego gacha; ale teraz na kogo spojrzę, wydaje mi się, że i on mój szwagier... A od żony, choć jej o tym nie gadam, to tak mnie odpycha... tak mnie odpycha, jakby co między mną i nią stało... Nawet pocałować jej nie mogę po dawnemu i żeby nie święta przysięga, to mówię panu, już bym porzucił dom i leciał gdzie na cztery strony... A wszystko tylko z tego idzie, żem do niej przywiązany. Bo żebym ja jej nie lubił, to co mi tam!... Gospodyni staranna, dobrze gotuje, pięknie szyje i w domu cichutka jak pajęczyna. Niechby tam miała gachów. Ale żem ją lubił, więc przez to taki mam żal i złość, że się we mnie wszystko pali na popiół... Węgiełek drżał z gniewu. — Z początku, wielmożny panie, jakeśmy się pobrali, tom ino wyglądał dzieci. Ale dziś to mnie strach bierze, ażebym zamiast mojego dziecka nie zobaczył gachowego. Bo przecie wiadomo, że jak wyżlica ma raz szczenięta z kundlem, to później żebyś jej dawał wyżły najlepsze, zawsze się odezwie kundel w pomiocie, widać przez zapatrzenie... — Muszę wyjść — rzekł nagle Wokulski — więc bądź zdrów... A przed wyjazdem wstąp jeszcze do mnie... Węgiełek pożegnał go bardzo serdecznie, w przedpokoju zaś rzekł do lokaja: — Coś waszemu panu dolega... Zrazu tom myślał, że zdrów, choć źle wygląda; ale on, widać, nietęgi... Niech się wami Pan Bóg opiekuje!... — A widzisz, mówiłem ci, żebyś tam nie właził i dużo nie gadał odparł pochmurnie lokaj wypychając go do sieni. Po odejściu Węgiełka Wokulski wpadł w głęboką zadumę. "Stali naprzeciw mego kamienia i śmieli się!... — szepnął. — Nawet kamień musiał zbezcześcić, niewinny kamień." Przez chwilę zdawało mu się, że znalazł nowy cel, chodziło tylko o wybór; czy wypalić w łeb Starskiemu wymieniwszy mu pierwej listę osób, którym zrujnował szczęście, czyli też — zostawić go przy życiu, lecz doprowadzić do ostatecznej nędzy i upodlenia?... Ale wnet przyszedł rozmysł i wydało mu się rzeczą dziecinną, a nawet niesmaczną, ażeby on miał poświęcać majątek, pracę i spokojność dla zemsty nad tego rodzaju człowiekiem. "Wolałbym zastanawiać się nad tępieniem myszy polnych albo karaluchów, bo one są rzeczywistą klęską, a taki Starski... licho wie, co to jest?... Zresztą niepodobna, ażeby człowiek tak ograniczony mógł być wyłączną przyczyną tylu nieszczęść. On jest tylko iskrą, która podpala już gotowe materiały..." Położył się na szezlongu i myślał: "Mnie urządził — dlaczego?... Miał wspólniczkę najzupełniej godną siebie, no i drugą wspólniczkę: moją głupotę. Jak można było od razu nie poznać się na tej kobiecie i zrobić ją bożyszczem dlatego tylko, że pozowała na istotę wyższą?... Urządził też Dalskiego, ale kto winien Dalskiemu, że oszalał na starość dla osoby, której wartość moralna leżała jak na półmisku... Przyczyną klęsk świata nie są Starscy ani im podobni, ale przede wszystkim głupota ich ofiar. A znowu ani Starski, ani panna Izabela, ani pani Ewelina nie spadli z księżyca, tylko wyhodowali się w pewnej sferze, epoce i wśród pewnych pojęć. Oni są jak wysypka, która sama przez się nie stanowi choroby, ale jest objawem zakażenia społecznych soków. Co się tu mścić nad nimi, po co ich tępić..." Tego wieczora Wokulski pierwszy raz wyszedł na ulicę i przekonał się, jak jest osłabiony. Kręciło mu się w głowie od turkotu dorożek i ruchu przechodniów, i po prostu bał się zbyt daleko odchodzić od mieszkania. Zdawało mu się, że nie dojdzie do Nowego Światu, że nie trafi z powrotem albo że mimo woli zrobi jakiś śmieszny skandal. Nade wszystko zaś lękał się spotkania znajomej twarzy. Wrócił zmęczony i wzburzony, ale tej nocy spał dobrze. W tydzień po odwiedzinach Węgiełka wpadł Ochocki. Zmężniał, opalił się i wyglądał na młodego szlachcica. — A pan skąd? — zapytał go Wokulski. — Prosto z Zasławka, gdzie siedzę prawie od dwu miesięcy — odparł Ochocki. — A niechże ich w końcu diabli wezmą, w jakie wpadłem awantury!... — Pan?... — Ja, ja, panie, i w dodatku bez winy. Włosy panu powstaną na głowie!... Zapalił papierosa i prawił: — Nie wiem, czyś pan słyszał, że nieboszczka prezesowa, oprócz drobnej części, cały swój majątek zapisała na cele dobroczynne. Szpitale, domy podrzutków, szkółki, sklepy wiejskie et caetera... A książę, Dalski i ja należymy do grona wykonawców jej woli... Bardzo dobrze!... Już zaczynamy wykonywać, a raczej starać się o zatwierdzenie testamentu, gdy wtem (będzie z miesiąc) wraca z Krakowa Starski i oświadcza nam, że w imieniu pokrzywdzonej rodziny wytoczy proces o zwalenie testamentu. Naturalnie, książę ani ja nie chcemy o tym słyszeć; ale baron, którego podburzyła żona, zbuntowana przez Starskiego, otóż baron zaczyna mięknąć... Nawet z tej racji przemówiliśmy się parę razy, a książę wprost zerwał z nim stosunki... Tymczasem co się dzieje — mówił Ochocki zniżając głos. — Pewnej niedzieli baron z żoną i ze Starskim pojechali do Zasławia na spacer. Co tam zaszło?... nie wiem, dość, że rezultat jest następujący. Baron jak najenergiczniej oświadczył, że testamentu obalić nie pozwoli, ale to jeszcze nic... Bo tenże baron stanowczo rozwodzi się ze swoją ubóstwianą małżonką (słyszałeś pan?...). Ale i to jeszcze nic: gdyż baron przed dziesięcioma dniami strzelał się ze Starskim i dostał kulą po wierzchu żeber... Mówię panu, jakby mu kto hakiem rozdarł skórę od prawej do lewej strony piersi... zły stary, wrzeszczy, wymyśla, gorączkuje, ale żonie kazał natychmiast wyjechać do familii i jestem pewny, że jej nie przyjmie... To twarda sztuka!... A tak się bestia zawziął, że na łożu boleści kazał felczerowi, ażeby mu, na złość żonie, ufarbował łeb i zarost i dziś wygląda na dwudziestoletniego trupa. Wokulski uśmiechnął się. — Z panią dobrze zrobił — rzekł — ale ufarbował się niepotrzebnie. — No i po żebrach dostał niepotrzebnie — wtrącił Ochocki.— A niewiele brakowało, ażeby prześwidrował mózgownicę Starskiemu!... Kule zawsze ślepe. Mówię panu, żem przechorował ten wypadek. — I gdzież teraz jest ten bohater? — spytał Wokulski. — Starski?... Dmuchnął za granicę, i nie tyle przed impertynencjami, które go zaczęły spotykać, ile przed wierzycielami. Panie! co to za majster... Przecież on ma ze sto tysięcy rubli długów. Nastało długie milczenie. Wokulski siedział tyłem do okna ze spuszczoną głową, Ochocki cicho pogwizdując rozmyślał. Nagle ocknął się i zaczął mówić jakby do siebie: — Co to za dziwna plątanina — życie ludzkie! Kto by się spodziewał, że taki cymbał Starski może zrobić tyle dobrego... I właśnie z racji, że jest cymbałem... Wokulski podniósł głowę i pytająco spojrzał na Ochockiego. — Prawda, że dziwne?... — ciągnął Ochocki — a przecież tak jest. Gdyby Starski był człowiekiem przyzwoitym i nie awanturował się z młodą panią baronową, Dalski niezawodnie poparłby jego pretensje do testamentu, ba! dałby mu nawet pieniędzy na proces, gdyż zyskałaby na tym i jego żona. Ale że Starski jest cymbał, więc naraził się baronowi i... uratował zapisy. Tym sposobem nawet nie urodzone jeszcze pokolenia chłopów zasławskich powinny błogosławić Starskiego za to, że umizgał się do baronowej... — Paradoks!... — wtrącił Wokulski. — Paradoks!... To są przecie fakta... A cóż pan sądzisz, czy Starski nie ma zasługi, że uwolnił barona od takiej żony?... Mówiąc między nami, to żaba, nie kobieta. Myślała tylko o strojach, zabawach i kokietowaniu, ja nawet nie wiem, czy ona co kiedy czytała, czy na co patrzyła z uwagą... Istny kawał mięsa przy kości, który udawał, że ma duszę, a miał zaledwie żołądek... Pan jej nie znałeś, pan nie wyobrażasz sobie, co to jest za automat i jak tam pod wszelkimi pozorami człowieczeństwa nie było nic ludzkiego... Że baron nareszcie poznał się na niej, toż to jakby wygrał wielki los... — Boże miłosierny! — szepnął Wokulski. — Co pan mówi? — zapytał Ochocki. — Nic. — Ale ocalenie zapisów nieboszczki prezesowej i uwolnienie barona od takiej żony to dopiero cząstka zasług Starskiego... Wokulski przeciągnął się na krześle. — Bo wyobraź pan sobie, że ten cymbał swoimi umizgami może przyczynić się do faktu rzeczywiście doniosłego — mówił Ochocki. — Rzecz jest taka. Ja nieraz napomykałem Dalskiemu (i zresztą wszystkim, którzy mają pieniądze), że warto by założyć w Warszawie gabinet doświadczalny do technologii chemicznej i mechanicznej. Bo pojmujesz pan, u nas nie ma wynalazków przede wszystkiem dlatego, że nie ma ich gdzie robić... Naturalnie, baron słuchał moich wywodów jednym uchem, a drugim je wypuszczał. Coś mu z tego jednak ugrzęzło w mózgu, bo dziś, kiedy Starski połaskotał go po sercu i po żebrach, mój baron, rozmyślając nad sposobami wydziedziczenia żony, gadał ze mną po całych dniach o pracowni technologicznej. A na co się to zda?... A czy ludzie istotnie zrobią się mądrzejsi i lepsi, gdyby im ufundować pracownię?... A ile by kosztowała i czy ja podjąłbym się urządzenia podobnej instytucji?... Kiedym zaś wyjeżdżał, rzeczy tak stanęły, że baron wezwał do siebie rejenta i spisali jakiś akt, który, o ile mogę wnosić z półsłówek, dotyczy właśnie pracowni. Zresztą Dalski prosił mnie, ażeby mu wskazać facetów zdolnych do dyrygowania tym interesem. No i patrz pan, czy to nie ironia losu, ażeby takie zero jak Starski, taki gatunek publicznego mężczyzny na pociechę nudzących się mężatek ażeby ten frant był zarodkiem technologicznej pracowni!... I niechże mi teraz dowodzą, że na świecie jest coś niepotrzebnego. Wokulski otarł pot z twarzy, która przy białej chustce wydawała się prawie popielatą. — Ale może ja pana męczę?... — zapytał Ochocki. — Owszem, niech pan mówi... Chociaż... zdaje mi się, że pan trochę przecenia zasługi tego... pana, a już całkiem zapomina pan... — O czym?... — O tym, że pracownia technologiczna wyrośnie z cierpień, z gruzów ludzkiego szczęścia. I nawet nie zadaje pan sobie pytania, jaką drogą przeszedł baron od miłości dla swojej żony do... pracowni technologicznej!... — A cóż mnie to obchodzi! — zawołał Ochocki wyrzucając rękoma. — Kupić postęp społeczny za cierpienia choćby najokropniejsze jednostki to, dalibóg! tanie kupno... — A czy pan przynajmniej wiesz, jakie bywają cierpienia jednostek? — spytał Wokulski. — Wiem! Wiem!... Wyrywali mi przecież bez chloroformu paznogieć u nogi, i jeszcze u wielkiego palca... — Paznogieć? — powtórzył w zamyśleniu Wokulski. — A czy pan zna ten dawny aforyzm: "Niekiedy duch ludzki rozdziera się i walczy z samym sobą"?... Kto wie, czy to nie gorsze od wyrywania paznogcia, a może od zdarcia całej skóry? — Iii... to jakaś niemęska dolegliwość! — odparł krzywiąc się Ochocki. — To może kobiety doświadczają czegoś podobnego przy porodach... Ale mężczyzna... Wokulski roześmiał się głośno. — Śmiejesz się pan ze mnie?... — ofuknął Ochocki. — Nie, tylko z barona... A pan dlaczego nie podjąłeś się zorganizować pracowni technologicznej? — Dajże mi pan spokój! Wolę pojechać do gotowej pracowni, a nie dopiero tworzyć nową, z której bym nie doczekał się owoców i sam zmarniał. Na to trzeba mieć zdolności administracyjne i pedagogiczne, a już bynajmniej nie myśleć o machinach latających... — Więc?... — spytał Wokulski. — Jakie więc?... Byłem odebrał mój kapitalik, jaki jeszcze mam na hipotece, a o który od trzech lat nie mogę się doprosić, zmykam za granicę i na serio biorę się do roboty. Tutaj można nie tylko rozpróżniaczyć się, ale zgłupieć i skwaśnieć... — Pracować wszędzie można. — Facecje!... — odparł Ochocki. — Bo nawet, pominąwszy brak pracowni, tu przede wszystkim nie ma naukowego klimatu. To jest miasto karierowiczów, między którymi istotny badacz uchodzi za gbura albo wariata. Ludzie uczą się nie dla wiedzy, ale dla posady; a posadę i rozgłos zdobywają przez stosunki, przez baby, przez rauty, czy ja wiem wreszcie przez co!... Skąpałem się w tej sadzawce. Znam prawdziwie uczonych, nawet ludzi z geniuszem, którzy nagle zatrzymani w swym rozwoju wzięli się do dawania lekcyj albo do pisania artykułów popularnych, których nikt nie czyta, a choćby czytał, nie rozumie. Rozmawiałem z wielkimi przemysłowcami myśląc, że skłonię ich do popierania nauki, choćby dla praktycznych wynalazków. I wiesz pan, com poznał?... Oto oni mają takie wyobrażenie o nauce jak gęsi o logarytmach. A wiesz pan, jakie wynalazki zainteresowałyby ich?... Tylko dwa: jeden, który by wpłynął na zwiększenie dywidend, a drugi, który by nauczył ich pisać takie kontrakty obstalunkowe, żeby na nich można było okpić kundmana bądź na cenie, bądź na towarze. Przecież oni, dopóki myśleli, że pan zrobisz szwindel na tej spółce do handlu z cesarstwem, nazywali pana geniuszem; a dziś mówią, że pan masz rozmiękczenie mózgu, ponieważ dałeś swoim wspólnikom o trzy procent więcej, aniżeli obiecałeś. — Wiem o tym — odparł Wokulski. — No, więc spróbujże pan między takimi ludźmi pracować dla nauki. Zdechniesz z głodu albo zidiociejesz!... Ale za to jeżeli będziesz pan umiał tańczyć, grać na jakim instrumencie, występować w teatrze amatorskim, a nade wszystko bawić damy, aaa... to zrobisz pan karierę. Natychmiast ogłoszą pana za znakomitość i zajmiesz takie stanowisko, na którym dochody dziesięć razy przeniosą wartość pańskiej pracy. Rauty i damy, damy i rauty!... A ponieważ ja nie jestem lokajem, ażebym miał fatygować się na rautach, a damy uważam za bardzo pożyteczne, ale tylko do rodzenia dzieci, więc umknę stąd, chociażby do Zurychu. — A do Geista nie pojechałbyś pan? — spytał Wokulski. Ochocki zamyślił się. — Tam potrzeba setek tysięcy rubli, których ja nie mam — odparł. — Zresztą, choćbym je miał, musiałbym pierwej przekonać się, co to jest naprawdę... Bo owe zmniejszanie ciężaru gatunkowego ciał wygląda mi na bajkę. — Przecież pokazywałem panu blaszkę — rzekł Wokulski. — Aha, prawda... Niech no ją pan pokaże!... — zawołał Ochocki. Wokulskiemu wystąpił na twarz chorobliwy rumieniec i szybko zniknął. — Już jej nie mam!... — rzekł stłumionym głosem. — Cóż się z nią stało? — zdziwił się Ochocki. — Mniejsza!... Przypuść pan, że upadła gdzieś w kanał... Ale czy do Geista pojechałbyś pan mając na przykład pieniądze?... — Owszem, pojechałbym, ale najpierwej dla sprawdzenia faktu. Bo to, co ja wiem o materiałach chemicznych, wybacz pan, ale nie godzi się z teorią zmienności ciężarów gatunkowych poza pewną granicą. Obaj umilkli, a wkrótce Ochocki opuścił Wokulskiego. Wizyta Ochockiego zbudziła w Wokulskim nowy prąd myśli. Poczuł nie tylko chęć, ale żądzę przypomnienia sobie doświadczeń chemicznych i tego samego dnia wybiegł na miasto, ażeby kupić retort, cucek, epruwetek tudzież rozmaitych preparatów. Pod wpływem tej myśli wyszedł śmiało na ulicę, nawet wsiadł w dorożkę; na ludzi patrzył obojętnie i nie doznawał przykrości widząc, że jedni ciekawie przypatrują mu się, inni go nie poznają, a inni nawet uśmiechają się złośliwie na jego widok. Ale już w magazynie szkieł, a jeszcze bardziej w składzie materiałów aptecznych przyszło mu na myśl, jak dalece osłabła w nim nie tylko energia, ale wprost ludzka samodzielność, jeżeli rozmowa z Ochockim przypomniała mu chemię, którą nie zajmował się od kilku lat!... "Wszystko jedno — mruknął — jeżeli mi to czas zapełni" Na drugi dzień zakupił wagę precyzyjną i kilka bardziej skomplikowanych narzędzi i wziął się do roboty jak uczeń, który dopiero zaczyna studia. Na początek otrzymał wodór, co przypomniało mu czasy akademickie, kiedy to wyrabiało się wodór we flaszce owiniętej ręcznikiem, przy pomocy puszek od szuwaksu. Jakie to były szczęśliwe czasy!... Potem przyszły mu na myśl balony jego pomysłu, a potem Geist, który utrzymywał, że chemia związków wodoru zmieni dzieje ludzkości... "No, a gdybym tak ja za parę lat trafił na ów metal, którego Geist poszukuje? — rzekł do siebie. — Geist twierdzi, że odkrycie zależy od wypróbowania kilku tysięcy kombinacji; jest to więc loteria, a ja mam szczęście... Gdybym zaś znalazł taki metal, co wówczas powiedziałaby panna Izabela?..." Gniew zakipiał w nim na to wspomnienie. "Ach — szepnął — chciałbym być sławnym i potężnym, ażebym mógł jej dowieść, jak nią gardzę..." Potem przyszło mu na myśl, że pogarda nie objawia się ani gniewem, ani chęcią upokorzenia kogoś, i znowu zabrał się do roboty. Elementarne doświadczenia z wodorem sprawiały mu najwięcej przyjemności, toteż powtarzał je najczęściej. Jednego dnia zrobił sobie harmonijkę fizyczną i tak głośno na niej wygrywał, że nazajutrz odwiedził go sam właściciel domu zapytując z całą uprzejmością, czy nie zgodziłby się na odstąpienie swojego mieszkania od kwartału. — A ma pan kandydata? — spytał Wokulski. — To jest... tak jakby... Prawie mam — odpowiedział zakłopotany gospodarz. — W takim razie odstąpię. Gospodarz trochę zdziwił się gotowości Wokulskiego, ale pożegnał go bardzo zadowolony. Wokulski śmiał się. "Oczywiście — myślał — uważa mnie za bzika albo za bankruta... Tym lepiej!... Prawdę bowiem powiedziawszy, mogę doskonale mieszkać w dwu pokojach zamiast ośmiu." Potem przychodziły chwile, że nie wiadomo dlaczego żałował pośpiechu w odstąpieniu mieszkania. Ale wówczas przypomniał sobie barona i Węgiełka. "Baron — mówił — rozwodzi się z żoną, która romansowała z innym; Węgiełek stracił serce do swojej dlatego tylko, że na własne oczy zobaczył jednego z jej gachów... Cóż bym więc ja powinien zrobić?..." I znowu zabierał się do analiz, z przyjemnością widząc, że nie bardzo stracił wprawę. Zajęcia te wybornie go pochłaniały. Niekiedy przez kilka godzin z rzędu nie myślał o pannie Izabeli, a wtedy czuł, że jego zmęczony mózg naprawdę wypoczywa. Nawet przygasła w nim obawa ludzi i ulic, i zaczął coraz częściej wychodzić na miasto. Jednego dnia pojechał aż do Łazienek; zrobił więcej, gdyż spojrzał w aleję, po której niegdyś spacerował z panną Izabelą. Wtem zwabione przez kogoś łabędzie rozpuściły skrzydła i uderzając nimi o wodę przyleciały do brzegu. Zwykły ten widok straszne zrobił wrażenie na Wokulskim: przypomniał mu odjazd panny Izabeli z Zasławka... Jak szalony uciekł z parku, wpadł do dorożki i z zamkniętymi oczyma zajechał do domu. Tego dnia nie zajmował się niczym, a w nocy miał dziwny sen. Śniło mu się, że stanęła przed nim panna Izabela i ze łzami w oczach zapytywała go, czemu ją porzucił... Wszakże owa podróż do Skierniewic, rozmowa ze Starskim i jego umizgi były tylko snem. Wszakże jemu się to tylko śniło... Wokulski zerwał się z pościeli i zapalił światło. "Co tu jest snem?... — pytał się. — Czy podróż do Skierniewic, czy jej żal i wyrzuty?..." Do rana nie mógł zasnąć, trapiły go kwestie i wątpliwości największej wagi. "Czy osoby, siedzące w słabo oświetlonym wagonie, mogły odbić się w szybie — myślał — i czy to, co widziałem wówczas, nie było halucynacją?... Czy posiadam w tym stopniu język angielski, ażebym nie mógł przesłyszeć się co do znaczenia niektórych wyrazów?... Jak ja wyglądam wobec niej, jeżelim zrobił tak straszny afront bez powodu?... Przecież kuzyni, i jeszcze znający się od dziecka, mogą prowadzić nawet dość drastyczne rozmowy nie zdradzając niczyjego zaufania?... Co ja zrobiłem, nieszczęśliwy, jeżelim się omylił tylko pod wpływem nieusprawiedliwionej zazdrości!... Wszakże ten Starski kochał się w baronowej, panna Izabela wiedziała o tym i już chyba nie miałaby wstydu romansując z cudzym kochankiem..." Potem przypomniał sobie swoje życie obecne, tak puste, tak okropnie puste!... Zerwał z dotychczasowymi zajęciami, zerwał z ludźmi i już nie miał przed sobą nic, no — nic. Co dalej pocznie?... Czy ma czytać fantastyczne książki? Czy robić bezcelowe doświadczenia? Czy jechać gdzie? Czy ożenić się ze Stawską?... Ależ cokolwiek z tego wybierze, gdziekolwiek pójdzie, nigdy nie pozbędzie się ani żalu, ani uczucia samotności! "No, a baron?... — rzekł do siebie. — Ożenił się ze swoją panną Eweliną i co?... Myśli dziś o założeniu pracowni technologicznej, on, który może nawet nie rozumie, co znaczy technologia..." Dzień i kąpiel pod prysznicem nadały znowu inny kierunek myślom Wokulskiego. "Mam, co najmniej, trzydzieści do czterdziestu tysięcy rubli rocznie; wydam na siebie dwa do trzech tysięcy, cóż zrobię z resztą, co z majątkiem, który mnie wprost przytłacza?... Za taką sumę mógłbym ustalić byt tysiącowi rodzin; ale co mi z tego, jeżeli jedne z nich będą nieszczęśliwymi jak Węgiełek, a inne odwdzięczą mi się tak jak dróżnik Wysocki?..." Znowu przypomniał sobie Geista i jego tajemniczy warsztat, w którym wykluwał się zarodek nowej cywilizacji. Tam włożony majątek i praca opłaciłaby się milion milionów razy. Tam był i cel kolosalny, i sposób zapełnienia czasu, a w perspektywie sława i potęga, jakiej nie widziano na świecie... Pancerniki unoszące się w powietrzu!... czy mogło być coś niezmierniejszego w skutkach?... "A jeżeli nie ja znajdę ów metal, tylko ktoś inny, co jest bardzo prawdopodobne?..." — pytał sam siebie. "No to i cóż? — odpowiadał. — W najgorszym razie należałbym do tych kilku, którzy wynalazek posunęli naprzód. Taka sprawa warta przecie ofiary z bezużytecznego majątku i bezcelowego życia. Więc lepiej tu zmarnować się w czterech ścianach albo zgłupieć przy preferansie aniżeli tam sięgać po bezprzykładną chwałę?..." Stopniowo w duszy Wokulskiego coraz wyraźniej począł zarysowywać się jakiś zamiar; lecz im dokładniej pojmował go, im więcej odkrywał w nim zalet, tym lepiej czuł, że do wykonania brakuje mu energii, a nawet pobudki. Wola jego była zupełnie sparaliżowana; ocucić ją mogło tylko silne wstrząśnienie. Tymczasem wstrząśnienie nie przychodziło, a codzienny bieg wypadków pogrążał Wokulskiego w coraz głębszej apatii. "Już nie ginę, ale gniję" — mówił do siebie. Rzecki, który odwiedzał go coraz rzadziej, patrzył na niego z przerażeniem. — Źle robisz, Stachu — odzywał się nieraz. — Źle, źle, źle!... Lepiej nie żyć aniżeli tak żyć... Pewnego dnia służący oddał Wokulskiemu list zaadresowany kobiecą ręką. Otworzył go i przeczytał: "Muszę się z panem widzieć, czekam dziś o trzeciej po południu; Wąsowska" "Czego ona może chcieć ode mnie?..." — zapytał zdumiony. Ale przed trzecią pojechał. Punkt o trzeciej Wokulski znalazł się w przedpokoju Wąsowskiej. Lokaj, nawet nie pytając, kim jest, otworzył drzwi do salonu, po którym szybkimi krokami spacerowała piękna wdowa. Była w ciemnej sukni, doskonale uwydatniającej jej posągową figurę; rude włosy, jak zwykle, były zebrane w ogromny węzeł, ale zamiast szpilki tkwił w nich wąski sztylecik ze złotą rękojeścią. Na jej widok ogarnęło Wokulskiego osobliwe uczucie radości i rozrzewnienia; podbiegł do niej i gorąco ucałował jej rękę. — Nie powinna bym mówić z panem!... — rzekła pani Wąsowska wydzierając mu rękę. — W takim razie po cóż mnie pani wezwała? — odparł zdziwiony. Zdawało mu się, że go na wstępie oblano zimną wodą. — Niech pan siada. Wokulski siadł milcząc; pani Wąsowska wciąż chodziła po salonie. — Doskonale się pan popisuje, nie ma co mówić!... — zaczęła po chwili wzburzonym głosem. — Naraził pan osobę z towarzystwa na plotki, jej ojca na chorobę, całą rodzinę na przykrości... Zamyka się pan po parę miesięcy w domu, robi pan zawód kilkunastu ludziom, którzy mu nieograniczenie ufali, a potem nawet poczciwy książę wszystkie pańskie dziwactwa nazywa "przyczynkiem do działalności kobiet..." Winszuję panu... Gdybyż to jeszcze zrobił jaki student... Nagle umilkła... Wokulski był strasznie zmieniony. — Ach, cóż znowu, przecież mi pan chyba nie zemdlejesz?... — rzekła przestraszona. — Dam panu wody albo wina... — Dziękuję pani — odparł. Jego twarz bardzo szybko odzyskała naturalną barwę i spokojny wyraz. — Widzi pani, że naprawdę nie jestem zdrów. Pani Wąsowska zaczęła mu się pilnie przypatrywać. — Tak — mówiła — trochę pan zeszczuplał, ale z tą brodą jest panu wcale nieźle... Nie powinien pan jej golić... Wygląda pan interesująco... Wokulski rumienił się jak dzieciak. Słuchał pani Wąsowskiej i dziwił się czując, że jest wobec niej nieśmiały, prawie zawstydzony. "Co się ze mną dzieje?..." — pomyślał. — W każdym razie powinien pan zaraz wyjechać na wieś — ciągnęła dalej. — Kto słyszał siedzieć w mieście na początku sierpnia?... O, basta, mój panie... Pojutrze zabieram pana do siebie, bo inaczej cień nieboszczki prezesowej nie dałby mi spokoju... Od dzisiejszego dnia przychodzi pan do mnie na obiady i kolacje; po obiedzie jedziemy na spacer, a pojutrze... bądź zdrowa, Warszawo!... Dosyć tego... Wokulski był tak zahukany, że nie umiał zdobyć się na odpowiedź. Nie wiedział, co zrobić z rękoma, i czuł, że na twarz biją mu ognie. Zadzwoniła. Wszedł lokaj. — Proszę podać wina — rzekła pani Wąsowska. — Wiesz, tego maślacza... Panie Wokulski, niech pan zapali papierosa. Wokulski natychmiast zapalił papierosa modląc się w duszy, żeby mógł zapanować nad drżeniem rąk. Lokaj przyniósł wino i dwa kieliszki; pani Wąsowska nalała oba. — Pij pan — rzekła. Wokulski wypił duszkiem. — O tak, to lubię!... Za pańskie zdrowie! — dodała pijąc. — A teraz musi pan wypić za moje... Wokulski wypił drugi kieliszek. — A teraz wypije pan za spełnienie moich zamiarów... Proszę... proszę... tylko natychmiast... — Za pozwoleniem pani — odparł — ale ja nie chcę upić się. — Więc pan nie życzy mi spełnienia zamiarów? — Owszem, ale muszę je pierwej poznać. — Doprawdy?... — zawołała pani Wąsowska. — A to coś zupełnie nowego... Dobrze, niech pan nie pije. Zaczęła patrzeć w okno uderzając nogą w podłogę. Wokulski zamyślił się. Milczenie trwało parę minut, nareszcie przerwała je pani. — Słyszałeś pan, co zrobił baron?... Jak się to panu podoba?... — Dobrze zrobił — odparł Wokulski już zupełnie spokojnym tonem. Pani Wąsowska zerwała się z fotelu. — Co?!... — zawołała. — Pan bronisz człowieka, który okrył hańbą kobietę?... Brutala, egoistę, który dla dogodzenia zemście nie cofnął się przed najniższymi środkami... — Cóż on zrobił? — Ach, więc pan nic nie wiesz... Wyobraź pan sobie, że zażądał rozwodu z żoną i ażeby skandal zrobić jeszcze głośniejszym, strzelał się ze Starskim... — To prawda — rzekł Wokulski po namyśle. — Bo przecież, nie mówiąc nikomu, mógł był tylko sobie w łeb strzelić zapisawszy pierwej żonie majątek. Pani Wąsowska wybuchnęła gniewem. — Z pewnością — rzekła — tak by zrobił każdy mężczyzna mający iskrę szlachetności i poczucia honoru... Wolałby się sam zabić aniżeli ciągnąć pod pręgierz biedną kobietę, słabą istotę, nad którą tak łatwa jest zemsta, kiedy się ma za sobą majątek, stanowisko i przesądy publiczne!... Ale po panu nie spodziewałam się tego... Cha! cha! cha!... I to jest ten nowy człowiek, ten bohater, który cierpi i milczy... O, wy wszyscy jesteście jednakowi!... — Przepraszam, ale... o co właściwie ma pani pretensję do barona? Z oczu pani Wąsowskiej posypały się błyskawice. — Kochał baron Ewelinę czy nie?... — zapytała. — Wariował za nią! — Otóż nieprawda, on udawał, że ją kocha, kłamał, że ubóstwia... Ale przy najpierwszej sposobności dowiódł, że nawet nie traktował jej jak równego sobie człowieka, ale jak niewolnicę, której za chwilę słabości można założyć powróz na szyję, wyciągnąć na rynek, okryć sromotą... O, wy panowie świata, obłudnicy!... Dopóki was zaślepia zwierzęcy instynkt, włóczycie się u nóg, gotowiście spełnić podłość, kłamiecie, ty najdroższa... ty ubóstwiana... za ciebie oddałbym życie... Kiedy zaś biedna ofiara uwierzy waszym krzywoprzysięstwom, zaczynacie się nudzić, a jeżeli i w niej odezwie się ludzka, ułomna natura, depczecie ją nogami... Ach, jakie to oburzające, jakie to nikczemne... Czy mi pan co nareszcie odpowiesz?... — Czy pani baronowa nie romansowała z panem Starskim?— zapytał Wokulski. — O!... zaraz romansowała. Flirtowała go, zresztą miała do niego feblik... — Feblik?... Nie znałem tego wyrazu. Więc jeżeli miała feblik do Starskiego, to po cóż wyszła za barona? — Bo ją o to błagał na klęczkach... groził, że odbierze sobie życie... — Przepraszam, ale... Czy on ją błagał tylko o to, ażeby raczyła przyjąć jego nazwisko i majątek, czy też i o to, ażeby nie miała feblika do innych mężczyzn?... — A wy?... a mężczyźni?... co wyrabiacie przed ślubem i po ślubie?... Więc kobieta... — Proszę pani, nam, jeszcze kiedy jesteśmy dziećmi, tłomaczą, żeśmy zwierzęta i że jedynym sposobem uczłowieczenia się jest miłość dla kobiety, której szlachetność, niewinność i wierność trochę powściągają świat od zupełnego zbydlęcenia. No, i my wierzymy w tę szlachetność, niewinność et caetera, ubóstwiamy ją, padamy przed nią na kolana... — I słusznie, bo jesteście daleko mniej warci od kobiet. — Uznajemy to na tysiące sposobów i twierdzimy, że wprawdzie mężczyzna tworzy cywilizację, ale dopiero kobieta uświęca ją i wyciska na niej idealniejsze piętno... Jeżeli jednak kobiety mają nas naśladować pod względem owej zwierzęcości, to niby czymże będą lepsze od nas, a nade wszystko: za co mamy je ubóstwiać?... — Za miłość. — I to piękna rzecz! Ale jeżeli pan Starski otrzymuje miłość za swoje wąsiki i spojrzenia, to znowu inny pan nie ma racji dawać za nią nazwiska, majątku i swobody. — Ja pana coraz mniej rozumiem — rzekła pani Wąsowska. — Uznajesz pan, że kobiety są równe mężczyznom czy nie?... — W sumie są równe, w szczegółach nie! Umysłem i pracą przeciętna kobieta jest niższą od mężczyzny; ale obyczajami i uczuciem ma być od niego o tyle wyższą, że kompensuje tamte nierówności. Przynajmniej tak nam to ciągle mówią, my w to wierzymy i pomimo wielu niższości kobiet stawiamy je wyżej od nas... Jeżeli zaś pani baronowa zrzekła się swoich zalet, a że się ich od dawna zrzekła, tośmy widzieli wszyscy, więc nie może dziwić się, że straciła i przywileje. Mąż pozbył się jej jako nieuczciwego wspólnika. — Ależ baron to niedołężny starzec!... — Po cóż za niego wyszła, po co nawet słuchała jego miłosnych paroksyzmów? — Więc pan nie pojmujesz tego, że kobieta może być zmuszoną do sprzedania się?... — zapytała pani Wąsowska blednąc i rumieniąc się. — Pojmuję, pani, bo... ja sam kiedyś... sprzedałem się, tylko nie dla zyskania majątku, ale z nędzy... — Cóż dalej? — Ale żona moja przede wszystkim z góry nie posądzała mnie o niewinność, a ja jej, co prawda, nic obiecywałem miłości. Byłem bardzo lichym mężem, ale za to, jak człowiek kupiony, byłem najlepszym subiektem i najwierniejszym jej sługą. Chodziłem z nią po kościołach, koncertach, teatrach, bawiłem jej gości i faktycznie potroiłem dochody ze sklepu. — I nie miałeś pan kochanek? — Nie, pani. Tak gorzko odczuwałem moją niewolę, żem po prostu nie śmiał patrzeć na inne kobiety. Niech więc pani przyzna, że mam prawo być surowym sędzią pani baronowej, która sprzedając się wiedziała, że nie kupowano od niej... jej pracy... — Okropność! — szepnęła pani Wąsowska patrząc w ziemię. — Tak, pani. Handel ludźmi jest rzeczą okropną, a jeszcze okropniejszą handel samym sobą. Ale dopiero transakcje zawierane w złej wierze są rzeczą haniebną. Gdy się taka sprawa wykryje, następstwa muszą być bardzo przykre dla strony zdemaskowanej. Jakiś czas oboje siedzieli milcząc. Pani Wąsowska była zirytowana, Wokulski sposępniał. — Nie!... — zawołała nagle — ja muszę z pana wydobyć zdanie stanowcze... — O czym? — O różnych kwestiach, na które mi pan odpowie jasno i wyraźnie. — Czy to ma być egzamin? — Coś na kształt tego. — Słucham panią. Można było myśleć, że się waha; przemogła się jednak i zapytała: — Więc utrzymuje pan, że baron miał prawo odepchnąć i zniesławić kobietę?... — Która go oszukała?... Miał. — Co pan nazywa oszustwem? — Przyjmowanie uwielbień barona pomimo feblika, jak pani mówi, do pana Starskiego. Pani Wąsowska przygryzła usta. — A baron ile miał takich feblików?... — Zapewne tyle, na ile mu starczyło ochoty i okazji — odparł Wokulski. — Ale baron nie pozował na niewinność, nie nosił tytułu specjalisty od czystości obyczajów, nie był za to otaczany hołdami... Gdyby baron zdobył czyjeś serce twierdząc, że nigdy nie miał kochanek, a miał je, byłby także oszustem. Co prawda, nie tego w nim szukano. Pani Wąsowska uśmiechnęła się. — Wyborny pan jesteś!... A któraż kobieta twierdzi czy zapewnia was, że nie miała kochanków?... — Ach, więc pani ich miała... — Mój panie!... — wybuchnęła wdówka zrywając się. Wnet jednak opamiętała się i rzekła chłodno: — Zastrzegam sobie u pana niejaką względność w wyborze argumentów. — Na co to?... Przecież oboje mamy równe prawa, a ja wcale się nie obrażę, jeżeli pani zapyta mnie o liczbę moich kochanek. — Nie ciekawam. Zaczęła chodzić po salonie. W Wokulskim zadrgał gniew, ale go opanował. — Tak, przyznaję panu — mówiła — że nie jestem wolną od przesądów. No, ale ja jestem tylko kobietą, mam mózg lżejszy, jak utrzymują wasi antropologowie: zresztą jestem spętana stosunkami, nałogami i Bóg wie czym!... Gdybym jednak była rozumnym mężczyzną jak pan i wierzyła w postęp jak pan, umiałabym otrząsnąć się z tych naleciałości, a choćby tylko uznać, że prędzej lub później kobiety muszą być równouprawnione. — Niby pod względem tych feblików?... — Niby... niby... — przedrzeźniała go. — Właśnie mówię o tych feblikach... — O!... to po cóż mamy czekać na wątpliwe rezultaty postępu? Już dziś jest bardzo wiele kobiet równouprawnionych pod tym względem. Tworzą nawet potężne stronnictwo, nazywające się kokotami... Ale dziwna rzecz: posiadając względy mężczyzn, panie te nie cieszą się życzliwością kobiet... — Z panem nie można rozmawiać, panie Wokulski — upomniała go wdówka. — Nie można ze mną rozmawiać o równouprawnieniu kobiet? Pani Wąsowskiej zapłonęły oczy i krew uderzyła na twarz. Usiadła gwałtownie na fotelu i uderzywszy ręką w stół, zawołała: — Dobrze!... otóż wytrzymam pański cynizm i będę mówiła nawet o kokotach... Dowiedzże się pan, że trzeba mieć bardzo niski charakter, ażeby zestawiać te damy, które sprzedają się za pieniądze, z kobietami uczciwymi i szlachetnymi, które oddają się z miłości... — Ciągle pozując na niewinność... — Chociażby. — I po kolei oszukując naiwnych, którzy temu wierzą. — A co im szkodzi oszustwo?... — zapytała, zuchwale patrząc mu w oczy. Wokulski zaciął zęby, ale opanował się i mówił spokojnie: — Proszę pani, co by też powiedzieli o mnie moi wspólnicy, gdybym ja zamiast sześciu kroć stu tysięcy rubli majątku, jak to ogłoszono, miał sześć tysięcy i nie protestował przeciw pogłoskom?... Chodzi przecież tylko o dwa zera... — Wyłączmy kwestie pieniężne — przerwała pani Wąsowska. — Aha!... A więc co sama pani powiedziałaby o mnie, gdybym ja na przykład nazywał się nie Wokulski, ale — Wokulski i za pomocą tak małego przestawienia liter zdobył życzliwość nieboszczki prezesowej, wcisnął się do jej domu i tam miał honor poznać panią?... Jak by pani nazwała ten sposób robienia znajomości i pozyskiwania ludzkich wzglądów?... Na ruchliwej twarzy pani Wąsowskiej odmalowało się uczucie wstrętu. — Jakiż to znowu ma związek ze sprawą barona i jego żony?... — odparła. — Ma, proszę pani, ten związek; że na świecie nie wolno przywłaszczać sobie tytułów. Kokota może być zresztą użyteczną kobietą i nikt nie ma prawa robić jej wymówek za specjalność; ale kokota maskująca się pozorami tak zwanej nieskazitelności jest oszustką. A za to już można robić wymówki. — Okropność!... — wybuchnęła pani Wąsowska. — Ale mniejsza... Powiedz mi pan jednak, co świat traci na podobnej mistyfikacji?... Wokulskiemu zaczęło szumieć w uszach. — Świat niekiedy zyskuje, jeżeli jakiś naiwny prostak wpada w obłęd zwany miłością idealną i za cenę największych niebezpieczeństw zdobywa majątek, aby go złożyć u stóp swego ideału... Ale świat czasem traci, jeżeli ten wariat odkrywszy mistyfikację upada złamany, do niczego niezdolny... Albo... nie rozporządziwszy majątkiem rzuca się... To jest: strzela się z panem Starskim i dostaje kulą po żebrach... Świat traci, pani, jedno zabite szczęście, jeden zwichnięty umysł, a może i człowieka, który mógł coś zrobić... — Ten człowiek sam sobie winien... — Ma pani rację: byłby winien, gdyby spostrzegłszy się nie postąpił jak baron i nie zerwał ze swoim ogłupieniem i hańbą... — Krótko mówiąc — rzekła pani Wąsowska — mężczyźni nie zrzekną się dobrowolnie swoich dzikich przywilejów wobec kobiet... — To jest: nie uznają przywileju zwodzenia... — Kto zaś odrzuca układy — mówiła z uniesieniem — ten rozpoczyna walkę... — Walkę?... — powtórzył śmiejąc się Wokulski. — Tak, walkę, w której strona silniejsza zwycięży... A kto silniejszy, to dopiero zobaczymy!... — zawołała potrząsając ręką. W tej chwili stała się rzecz dziwna. Wokulski nagle schwycił panią Wąsowską za obie ręce i umieścił je między trzema palcami swojej. — Cóż to znaczy?... — zapytała blednąc. — Próbujemy, kto silniejszy – odparł. — No... już dosyć żartów... — Nie, pani, to nie są żarty... To tylko mały dowód, że z panią, jako reprezentantką walki, mogę zrobić, co mi się podoba. Tak czy nie? — Puść mnie pan — zawołała szarpiąc się — bo zawołam na służbę... Wokulski puścił jej ręce. — Ach, więc będziecie panie walczyć z nami przy pomocy służby?... Ciekawym, jakiego wynagrodzenia zażądaliby ci sprzymierzeńcy i czy pozwoliliby nie dotrzymywać zobowiązań? Pani Wąsowska przypatrywała mu się naprzód z lekką trwogą, potem z oburzeniem, w końcu wzruszyła ramionami. — Wie pan, co mi na myśl przyszło? — Żem oszalał. — Coś na kształt tego. — Wobec tak pięknej kobiety i przy takiej dyskusji byłoby to rzeczą naturalną. — Ach, jakiż płaski kompliment!... — zawołała z grymasem. — W każdym razie muszę wyznać, żeś mi pan trochę zaimponował. Trochę... Ale nie wytrzymałeś pan w roli, puściłeś mi ręce, i to mnie rozczarowało... — O, ja potrafiłbym nie puścić rąk. — A ja potrafiłabym zawołać na służbę... — A ja, przepraszam panią, potrafiłbym zakneblować usta. — Co?... co?... — To, co powiedziałem. Pani Wąsowska znowu się zadziwiła. — Wie pan — rzekła zakładając po napoleońsku ręce — że pan jest albo bardzo oryginalny, albo... bardzo źle wychowany... — Wcale nie jestem wychowany... — Więc istotnie oryginalny — szepnęła. — Szkoda, że z tej strony nie dałeś się pan poznać Beli... Wokulski osłupiał. Nie na dźwięk tego imienia, ale z powodu zmiany, jaką uczuł w sobie. Panna Izabela wydała mu się całkiem obojętną, a natomiast zaczęła go interesować pani Wąsowska. — Trzeba jej było — ciągnęła — od razu wyłożyć swoje teorie tak jak mnie, a nie wynikłyby między wami nieporozumienia. — Nieporozumienia?... — spytał Wokulski szeroko otwierając oczy. — Tak, bo o ile wiem, ona panu gotowa przebaczyć. — Przebaczyć?... — Jesteś pan, widzę, jeszcze bardzo... osłabiony — mówiła obojętnym tonem — jeżeli nie czujesz, że postępek pański był brutalny... Wobec pańskich ekscentryczności nawet baron wygląda na eleganckiego człowieka. Wokulski roześmiał się tak szczerze, iż jego samego to zaniepokoiło. Pani Wąsowska mówiła dalej: — Śmiejesz się pan?... Wybaczam, ponieważ rozumiem taki śmiech... Jest to najwyższy stopień cierpienia... — Przysięgam pani, że od dziesięciu tygodni nie czułem się tak swobodnym... Boże mój!... nawet od paru lat... Zdaje mi się, że przez cały ten czas szarpała mi mózg jakaś straszna zmora i przed chwilą znikła... Teraz dopiero czuję, że jestem ocalony, i to dzięki pani... Głos mu drżał. Wziął ją za obie ręce i całował prawie namiętnie. Pani Wąsowskiej zdawało się, że dostrzegła w jego oczach coś na kształt łez. — Ocalony!... Uwolniony!... — powtarzał. — Posłuchaj mnie pan — mówiła zimno, cofając ręce. — Wszystko wiem, co między wami zaszło... Postąpiłeś pan niegodziwie podsłuchując rozmowę, którą znam w najdrobniejszych szczegółach, a nawet więcej... Była to najzwyklejsza flirtacja... — Ach, więc to jest flirtacja?... — przerwał. — To, co robi kobietę podobną do restauracyjnej serwetki, którą każdy może obcierać usta i palce?... To jest flirtacja, bardzo dobrze!... — Milcz pan!... — zawołała pani Wąsowska. — Nie przeczę, że Bela postąpiła źle, ale... osądź pan sam siebie, jeżeli powiem, że ona pana... — Kocha, czy tak? — spytał Wokulski bawiąc się swoją brodą. — O, kocha!... Dopiero żałuje pana. Nie chcę się wdawać w szczegóły, dość, jeżeli powiem, że widywałam ją prze dwa miesiące prawie co dzień... Że przez ten czas mówiła tylko o panu i że najulubieńszym miejscem jej przejażdżek jest... zamek zasławski!... Ile razy siadała na tym wielkim kamieniu z napisem, ile razy widziałam łzy w jej oczach... A nawet raz rozpłakała się na dobre, powtarzając wyryty tam dwuwiersz: Wszędzie i zawsze będę ja przy tobie, Bom wszędzie cząstkę mej duszy zostawi! Cóż pan na to?... — Co ja na to?... — powtórzył Wokulski. — Przysięgam, że jedynym moim życzeniem w tej chwili jest, ażeby zaginął najdrobniejszy ślad mojej znajomości z panną Łęcką... A przede wszystkim ten nieszczęśliwy kamień, który ją tak roztkliwia. — Gdyby to była prawda, miałabym piękny dowód męskiej stałości — Nie, miałaby pani tylko dowód cudownej kuracji — mówił wzruszony. — O Boże!... zdaje mi się, że mnie ktoś na parę lat zamagnetyzował, że przed dziesięcioma tygodniami zbudzono mnie nieumiejętnie i że dopiero dziś ocknąłem się naprawdę... — Pan to mówisz na serio?... — Czyliż pani nie widzi, jaki jestem szczęśliwy?... Odzyskałem siebie i znowu należę do siebie... Niech mi pani wierzy, że jest to cud, którego najzupełniej nie rozumiem, ale który porównać można tylko z przebudzeniem z letargu człowieka, który już leżał w trumnie. — I czemu pan to przypisuje?... — zapytała spuszczając oczy. — Przede wszystkim pani... A następnie temu, że nareszcie zdobyłem się na jasne sformułowanie przed kimś rzeczy, którą od dawna rozumiał, alem nie miał odwagi uznać. Panna Izabela to kobieta innego gatunku aniżeli ja i tylko jakieś obłąkanie mogło mnie przykuć do niej. — I co pan zrobi po tym ciekawym odkryciu? — Nie wiem. — Nie znalazł pan czasem kobiety swego gatunku?... — Może. — Zapewne jest nią ta pani... pani Sta... Sta... — Stawska?... Nie. Prędzej byłaby nią pani. Pani Wąsowska podniosła się z fotelu z miną bardzo uroczystą. — Rozumiem — rzekł Wokulski. — Mam już odejść? — Jak pan uważa. — I na wieś nie pojedziemy razem? — O, to z pewnością... Chociaż... nie bronię panu przyjechać tam... Zapewne będzie u mnie Bela... — W takim razie nie przyjadę. — Nie twierdzę, że będzie. — I zastałbym tylko samą panią? — Przypuszczam. — I rozmawialibyśmy tak jak dzisiaj?... Jeździlibyśmy na spacer jak wówczas?... — I naprawdę rozpoczęłaby się między nami wojna — odparła pani Wąsowska. — Ostrzegam, żebym ją wygrał. — Doprawdy?... I może zrobiłby mnie pan swoją niewolnicą?... — Tak. Przekonałbym, że potrafię mieć władzę, a później u nóg pani błagałbym, ażebyś przyjęła mnie za swego niewolnika... Pani Wąsowska odwróciła się i wyszła z salonu. Na progu zatrzymała się chwilę i z lekka odwracając głowę rzekła: — Do widzenia... na wsi!... Wokulski opuścił jej mieszkanie jak pijany. Znalazłszy się na ulicy szepnął: "Oczywiście, zgłupiałem." Spojrzał za siebie i zobaczył w oknie panią Wąsowską, która wyglądała spoza firanki. "Do licha! — pomyślał. — Czy ja znowu nie wlazłem w jaką awanturę?..." Idąc ulicą Wokulski wciąż zastanawiał się nad zmianą, jaka w nim zaszła. Zdawało mu się, że: otchłani, w której panuje noc i obłęd, wydobył się na jasny dzień. Pulsa biły mu silniej, oddychał szerzej, myśli toczyły się z niezwykłą swobodą; czuł jakąś rześkość w całym organizmie i nie dający się opisać spokój w sercu. Już nic drażnił go ruch uliczny, a cieszyły tłumy. Niebo miało ciemniejszą barwę, domy wyglądały zdrowiej, a nawet kurz, nasycony potokami światła był piękny. Największą jednak przyjemność robił mu widok młodych kobiet, ich giętkich ruchów, uśmiechających się ust i wabiących spojrzeń. Kilka z nich spojrzały mu prosto w oczy z wyrazem słodkiej tkliwości i kokieterii; Wokulskiemu serce uderzyło śpieszniej, jakiś prąd drażniący przeleciał po nim od stóp do głów. "Ładne!..." — pomyślał. Wnet jednak przypomniał sobie panią Wąsowską i musiał przyznać, że spomiędzy tych ładnych ona jest najładniejsza, a co lepiej, najponętniejsza... Co to za figura, jaki wspaniały kontur nogi, a płeć, a oczy mające w sobie coś z brylantów i aksamitu... Byłby przysiągł, że czuje zapach jej ciała, że słyszy spazmatyczny śmiech, i w głowic zaszumiało mu na samą myśl zbliżenia się do niej. "Co to musi być za wściekła kobieta!... — szepnął. — Kąsałbym ją..." Widmo pani Wąsowskiej tak go prześladowało i drażniło, że nagle przyszedł mu projekt odwiedzić ją jeszcze dziś wieczorem. "Przecież zaprosiła mnie na obiady i kolacje — mówił do siebie czując, że w nim coś kipi. — Wyrzuci mnie za drzwi?... Po cóż by mnie kokietowała. Że nie ma do mnie wstrętu, wiem nic od dzisiaj, no, a ja, dalibóg, mam na nią apetyt, który także coś wart..." Wtem przeszła obok niego jakaś szatynka z fiołkowymi oczyma i twarzą dziecka, a Wokulski spostrzegł ze zdziwieniem, że i ta mu się podoba. O kilkanaście kroków od swojego domu usłyszał wołanie: — Hej!... hej!... Stachu!... Wokulski odwrócił głowę i pod werandą cukierni zobaczył Szumana. Doktór zostawił nie dokończoną porcję lodów, rzucił na stół srebrną czterdziestówkę i wybiegł do niego. — Idę do ciebie — mówił Szuman biorąc go pod rękę. — Wiesz co, że dawno już nie miałeś tak byczej miny... Założę się, że wrócisz do spółki i porozpędzasz tych parchów... Co za Fizjognomia... co za oko... Dziś dopiero poznaję dawnego Stacha!... Minęli bramę, schody i weszli do mieszkania. — A ja w tej chwili myślałem, że grozi mi jakaś nowa choroba... — rzekł Wokulski ze śmiechem. — Chcesz cygaro? — Dlaczego grozi? — Wyobraź sobie, że może od godziny ogromne wrażenie robią na mnie kobiety... Jestem przestraszony... Szuman roześmiał się na cały głos. — Pyszny jesteś... Zamiast wydać obiad na znak radości, to ten się boi... A cóż ty myślisz, że wówczas byłeś zdrów, kiedyś wariował za jedną kobietą? Dziś jesteś zdrów, kiedy ci się wszystkie podobają, i nie masz nic pilniejszego jak postarać się o względy tej, która ci najlepiej przypadnie do gustu. — Bah!... A gdyby to była wielka dama?... — Tym lepiej... tym lepiej... Wielkie damy są daleko smaczniejsze od pokojówek. Kobiecość ogromnie zyskuje na szyku i inteligencji, a nade wszystko na dumie. Jakie czekają cię idealne rozmowy, jakie miny pełne godności... Ach, powiadam ci, to ze trzy razy więcej warte... Po twarzy Wokulskiego przeleciał cień. — Oho! — zawołał Szuman — już widzę obok ciebie długie ucho tego patrona, na którym Chrystus wjeżdżał do Jerozolimy. Czego się krzywisz?... Właśnie umizgaj się tylko do wielkich dam, bo one mają ciekawość do demokracji. W przedpokoju rozległ się dzwonek i wszedł Ochocki. Spojrzał na zacietrzewionego doktora i zapytał: — Przeszkadzam panom? — Nie — odparł Szuman — możesz pan nawet być pomocny. Bo właśnie radzę w tej chwili Stachowi, ażeby leczył się romansem, ale... nie idealnym. Z ideałami już dosyć... — A wie pan, że tego wykładu i ja gotów jestem posłuchać — rzekł Ochocki zapalając podane cygaro. — Awantura! — mruknął Wokulski. — Żadna awantura — prawił Szuman. — Człowiek z twoim majątkiem może być kompletnie szczęśliwy, do rozsądnego bowiem szczęścia potrzeba: co dzień jadać inne potrawy i brać czystą bieliznę, a co kwartał zmieniać miejsce pobytu i kochanki. — Zabraknie kobiet — wtrącił Ochocki. — Zostaw pan to kobietom, a już one postarają się, ażeby ich nie zabrakło — odparł szyderczo doktór. — Przecież ta sama dieta stosuje się i do kobiet. — Ta kwartalna dieta?... — spytał Ochocki. — Naturalnie. Dlaczegóż one mają być gorsze od nas? — Nie ciekawa to jednak służba w dziesiątym lub dwudziestym kwartale. — Przesąd!... przesąd!... — mówił Szuman. — Ani się pan spostrzeżesz, ani się domyślisz, szczególniej, jeżeli cię zapewnią, że jesteś dopiero drugim lub czwartym, i to tym prawdziwie kochanym, tym od dawna przeczuwanym... — Nie byłeś u Rzeckiego? — spytał Szumana Wokulski. — No, jemu już nie zapiszę recepty na miłość — odparł doktór. — Stary kapcanieje... — Istotnie, źle wygląda — dorzucił Ochocki. Rozmowa przeszła na stan zdrowia Rzeckiego, potem na politykę, w końcu Szuman pożegnał ich. — Bestia cynik!... — mruknął Ochocki. — Nie lubi kobiet — dodał Wokulski — a w dodatku miewa gorzkie dnie i wtedy wygaduje herezje. — Czasami nie bez racji — rzekł Ochocki. — Ale też dobrze trafił ze swymi poglądami... Bo akurat przed godziną miałem uroczystą rozmowę z ciotką, która koniecznie namawia mnie, abym się ożenił, i dowodzi, że nic tak nie uszlachetnia człowieka, jak miłość zacnej kobiety... — On nie radził panu, tylko mnie. — Ja też właśnie, gdym słuchał jego wywodów, myślałem o panu. Wyobrażam sobie, jak byś pan wyglądał zmieniając co kwartał kochanki, gdyby kiedy stanęli przed panem ci wszyscy ludzie, którzy dziś pracują na pańskie dochody, i zapytali: "Czym się wywdzięczasz nam za nasze trudy, nędzę i krótsze życie, którego część tobie oddajemy?... Czy pracą, czy radą, czy przykładem?..." — Jacyż dziś ludzie pracują na moje dochody? — spytał Wokulski. — Wycofałem się z interesów i zamieniam majątek na papiery. — Jeżeli na listy zastawne ziemskie, to przecież kupony od nich płacą parobcy; a jeżeli na jakieś akcje, to znowu ich dywidendy pokrywają robotnicy kolejowi, cukrowniani, tkaccy, czy ja zresztą wiem jacy?... Wokulski jeszcze bardziej spochmurniał. — Proszę pana — rzekł — czy ja potrzebuję myśleć o tym?... Tysiące żyją z procentów i nie troszczą się podobnymi pytaniami. — Ale ba!— mruknął Ochocki. — Inni to nie pan... Ja mam wszystkiego półtora tysiąca rubli rocznie, a jednak bardzo często przychodzi mi na myśl, że taka suma stanowi utrzymanie trzech albo czterech ludzi i że jacyś faceci ustępują dla mnie ze świata albo muszą ograniczać swoje, już i tak ograniczone potrzeby... Wokulski przeszedł się po pokoju. — Kiedy pan jedziesz za granicę? — nagle zapytał. — I tego nie wiem — odparł kwaśno Ochocki. — Mój dłużnik nie zwróci mi pieniędzy wcześniej jak za rok. Spłaci mnie dopiero nową pożyczką, a tej dziś niełatwo zaciągnąć. — Duży daje procent? — Siódmy. — A pewna to lokacja? — Pierwszy numer po Towarzystwie Kredytowym. — A gdybym ja panu dał gotówkę i wszedł w pańskie prawa, wyjechałbyś pan za granicę? — Jednej chwili!... — zawołał Ochocki zrywając się. — Cóż ja tu wysiedzę?... Chyba z desperacji ożenię się bogato, a później będę robił tak, jak radzi Szuman. Wokulski zamyślił się. — Cóż by to było złego ożenić się? — rzekł półgłosem. — Dajże mi pan spokój!... Ubogiej żony nie wykarmię, bogata wciągnęłaby mnie w sybarytyzm, a każda byłaby grobem moich planów. Dla mnie trzeba jakiejś dziwnej kobiety, która by razem ze mną pracowała w laboratorium; a gdzież znajdę taką?... Ochocki zdawał się być mocno rozstrojony i zabrał się do wyjścia. — Więc, kochany panie — mówił żegnając się z nim Wokulski sprawę pańskiego kapitału obgadamy. Ja gotów jestem spłacić pana. — Jak pan chce... Nie proszę o to, ale byłbym bardzo wdzięczny. — Kiedy pan wyjeżdżasz do Zasławka? — Jutro, właśnie przyszedłem pożegnać pana. — A więc interes gotów — zakończył ściskając go Wokulski. — W październiku możesz pan mieć pieniądze. Po wyjściu Ochockiego Wokulski położył się spać. Doznał dziś tylu silnych i sprzecznych wrażeń, że nie umiał ich uporządkować. Zdawało mu się, że od chwili zerwania z panną Izabelą wchodził na jakąś straszną wysokość, otoczoną przepaściami, i dopiero dziś dosięgnął jej szczytów, a nawet zeszedł na drugi skłon, gdzie ujrzał jeszcze niewyraźne, lecz całkiem nowe horyzonty. Jakiś czas snuły mu się przed oczyma roje kobiet, a między nimi najczęściej pani Wąsowska; to znowu widział gromady parobków i robotników, którzy zapytywali go, co im dal w zamian za swoje dochody. Nareszcie twardo zasnął. Obudził się o szóstej rano, a pierwszym wrażeniem było uczucie swobody i rześkości. Wprawdzie nie chciało mu się wstawać, lecz nie doznawał żadnego cierpienia i nie myślał o pannie Izabeli. To jest myślał, ale mógł nie myśleć; w każdym razie wspomnienie jej nie nurtowało go w sposób jak dotychczas bolesny. Ten brak cierpień znowu zatrwożył go. "Czy to nie przywidzenie?" — pomyślał. Przypomniał sobie historię dnia wczorajszego; pamięć i logika dopisywały mu. "Może i wolę odzyskam?" — szepnął. Na próbę postanowił, że wstanie za pięć minut, wykąpie się, ubierze i natychmiast pójdzie na spacer do Łazienek. Patrzył na posuwającą się skazówkę zegarka i z niepokojem zapytał: "A może ja się nawet na to nie zdobędę?..." Skazówka dosięgła pięciu minut i Wokulski wstał bez pośpiechu, ale też i bez wahania. Sam nalał sobie wody do wanny, wykąpał się, wytarł, ubrał i już w pół godziny szedł do Łazienek. Uderzyło go, że przez cały ten czas nie myślał o pannie Izabeli, tylko o pani Wąsowskiej. Oczywiście, coś się w nim wczoraj zmieniło: może zaczęły działać jakieś sparaliżowane komórki w mózgu?... Myśl o pannie Izabeli straciła nad nim władzę. "Co to za dziwna plątanina — mówił. — Tamtą wyrugowała pani Wąsowska, a panią Wąsowską może zastąpić każda inna kobieta. Jestem więc naprawdę uleczony z obłędu..." Przeszedł nad stawem i obojętnie przypatrywał się czółnom i łabędziom. Potem skręcił w aleję ku Pomarańczarni, na której byli wtedy oboje, i powiedział sobie, że... zje śniadanie z apetytem. Ale gdy wracał tą samą drogą, opanował go gniew i z dziką radością złośliwego dzieciaka poprzednie ślady własnych stóp zacierał nogą. "Gdybym mógł wszystko tak zetrzeć... I tamten kamień, i ruiny... Wszystko!..." W tej chwili uczuł, że budzi się w nim niepokonany instynkt niszczenia pewnych rzeczy; lecz zarazem zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest to objaw chorobliwy. Wielką też robiło mu satysfakcję, że nie tylko spokojnie może myśleć o pannie Izabeli, ale nawet oddawać jej sprawiedliwość. "O co ja się irytowałem? — mówił do siebie. — Gdyby nie ona, nie zdobyłbym majątku... Gdyby nie ona i nie Starski, za pierwszym razem nie wyjechałbym do Paryża i nie zbliżyłbym się z Geistem, a pod Skierniewicami nie uleczyłbym się z głupoty... Wszakże to moi dobrodzieje ci państwo... Nawet powinien bym wyswatać tę dobraną parę, a przynajmniej ułatwiać im schadzki... I pomyśleć, że z takiej mierzwy kiedyś wykwitnie metal Geista!..." W Ogrodzie Botanicznym było cicho i prawie pusto. Wokulski wyminął studnię i z wolna począł wstępować na ocieniony pagórek, na którym przeszło rok temu po raz pierwszy rozmawiał z Ochockim. Zdawało mu się, że wzgórze jest podwaliną tych ogromnych schodów, na szczycie których ukazywał mu się posąg tajemniczej bogini. Ujrzał ją i teraz i ze wzruszeniem spostrzegł, że chmury otaczające jej głowę rozsunęły się na chwilę. Zobaczył surową twarz, rozwiane włosy, a pod spiżowym czołem żywe, lwie oczy, które wpatrywały się w niego z wyrazem przygniatającej potęgi. Wytrzymał to spojrzenie i nagle uczuł, że rośnie... rośnie... że już przenosi głową najwyższe drzewa parku i sięga prawie do obnażonych stóp bogini. Teraz zrozumiał, że tą czystą i wieczną pięknością jest Sława i że na jej szczytach nie ma innej uciechy nad pracę i niebezpieczeństwa. Wrócił do domu smutniejszy, ale wciąż spokojny. Zdawało mu się, że podczas tej przechadzki nawiązał się jakiś węzeł między jego przyszłością a ową odległą epoką, kiedy jeszcze jako subiekt i student budował machiny o wiecznym ruchu albo dające się kierować balony. Kilkanaście zaś ostatnich lat były tylko przerwą i stratą czasu. "Muszę gdzieś wyjechać — rzekł do siebie — muszę odpocząć, a później... zobaczymy..." Po południu wysłał długą depeszę do Suzina do Moskwy. Na drugi dzień, około pierwszej, kiedy Wokulski jadł śniadanie, wszedł lokaj pani Wąsowskiej i oświadczył, że pani czeka w powozie. Gdy wybiegł na ulicę, pani Wąsowska kazała mu wsiąść. — Zabieram pana — rzekła. — Czy na obiad?... — O nie, tylko do Łazienek. Bezpieczniej mi będzie rozmawiać z panem przy świadkach i na wolnym powietrzu. Ale Wokulski był pochmurny i milczał. W Łazienkach wysiedli z powozu, minęli pałacowy taras i zaczęli spacerować po alei dotykającej amfiteatru. — Musi pan wejść między ludzi, panie Wokulski — zaczęła pani Wąsowska. — Musi ocknąć się pan ze swej apatii, bo inaczej minie pana słodka nagroda... — Och?... aż tak... — Niezawodnie. Wszystkie damy są zainteresowane pańskimi cierpieniami i założę się, że niejedna chciałaby odegrać rolę pocieszycielki. — Albo pobawić się moim rzekomym cierpieniem jak kot poranioną myszą?... Nie, pani, ja nie potrzebuję pocieszycielek, ponieważ wcale nie cierpię, a już najmniej z winy dam... — Proszę?... — zawołała pani Wąsowska. — Myślałby kto, że naprawdę nie otrzymałeś pan ciosu z małych rączek... — I dobrze by myślał — odparł Wokulski. — Jeżeli zadał mi kto ciosy, to bynajmniej nie płeć piękna, ale... czy ja wiem co?... może fatalność. — Zawsze jednak za pośrednictwem kobiety... — A nade wszystko mojej własnej naiwności. Prawie od dzieciństwa szukałem jakiejś rzeczy wielkiej i nieznanej; a ponieważ kobiety widywałem tylko przez okulary poetów, którzy im przesadnie pochlebiają, więc myślałem, że kobieta jest ową rzeczą wielką i nieznaną. Omyliłem się i w tym leży sekret mego chwilowego zachwiania, na którym zresztą udało mi się zrobić majątek. Pani Wąsowska zatrzymała się w alei. — No, wie pan co, że jestem zdumiona!... Nie widzieliśmy się od onegdaj, a dziś przedstawia mi się pan jako całkiem inny człowiek, coś w rodzaju starego dziada, który lekceważy kobiety... — To nie lekceważenie, to spostrzeżenie. — Mianowicie?... — zapytała pani Wąsowska. — Że jest gatunek kobiet, które po to tylko żyją na świecie, ażeby drażnić i podniecać namiętności mężczyzn. Tym sposobem ogłupiają ludzi rozumnych, upadlają uczciwych i utrzymują w równowadze głupców Mają licznych wielbicieli i dzięki temu wywierają na nas taki wpływ jak haremy na Turcję. Widzi więc pani, że damy nic mają powodu roztkliwiać się nad moimi cierpieniami ani prawa bawić się mną. Nic należę do ich referatu. — I nawet zrywasz pan z miłością?... — zapytała ironicznie pani Wąsowska. W Wokulskim zakipiał gniew... — Nie, pani — odparł — tylko mam przyjaciela pesymistę, który mi wytłumaczył, że nierównie korzystniej jest kupić miłość za cztery tysiące rubli rocznie, a wierność za pięć tysięcy aniżeli za to, co nazywamy uczuciem. — Piękna wierność!... — szepnęła pani Wąsowska. — Przynajmniej z góry zapowiada, czego się mamy od niej spodziewać. Pani Wąsowska przygryzła wargi i skręciła w stronę powozu. — Powinien by pan zacząć apostołować swoje nowe poglądy. — Ja myślę, proszę pani, że na to szkoda czasu, bo jedni nigdy ich nie zrozumieją, a inni nic uwierzą bez osobistego doświadczenia. — Dziękuję panu za prelekcję — rzekła po chwili. — Zrobiła na mnie tak silne wrażenie, że nawet nie proszę pana, ażebyś mnie odwiózł do domu... Jesteś pan dziś w wyjątkowo złym humorze, sądzę jednak, że to minie... Ale... ale... Oto list — dodała wsuwając mu w rękę kopertę — który niech pan przeczyta. Popełniam niedyskrecję, ale wiem, że mnie pan nie zdradzi, a postanowiłam sobie ostatecznie rozwikłać nieporozumienie między panem i Belą. Jeżeli mi się zamiar uda, niech pan spali, jeżeli nie... niech mi pan ten list przywiezie na wieś... Adieu! Siadła do powozu i zostawiła Wokulskiego na ogrodowej szosie. "Do licha, czyżbym ją obraził?... — rzekł do siebie. — A szkoda, bo warta grzechu!..." Szedł powoli w stronę Alei Ujazdowskiej i myślał o pani Wąsowskiej. "Głupstwo!... przecież jej nie oświadczę, że mam na nią apetyt... A zresztą, choćbym trafił na dobrą chwilę, co bym dał jej w zamian?... Nawet nie mógłbym powiedzieć, że ją kocham." Dopiero w domu Wokulski otworzył list panny Izabeli. Na widok drogiego niegdyś pisma przeleciała po nim błyskawica żalu; ale zapach papieru przypomniał mu te dawne, bardzo dawne czasy, kiedy jeszcze zachęcała go do urządzania owacyj Rossiemu. "To był jeden paciorek z różańca, na którym panna Izabela odprawiała nabożeństwo!..." — szepnął z uśmiechem. Zaczął czytać. "Moja droga Kaziu! Jestem tak zniechęcona do wszystkiego i tak jeszcze nie mogę zebrać myśli, że dziś dopiero zdobywam się na opowiedzenie ci wydarzeń, jakie u nas zaszły od twego wyjazdu. Już wiem, ile mi zapisała ciotka Hortensja: oto sześćdziesiąt tysięcy rubli; razem więc mamy dziewięćdziesiąt tysięcy rubli, które poczciwy baron obiecuje umieścić na siedem procent, co wyniesie około sześciu tysięcy rubli rocznie. Ale trudno, trzeba nauczyć się oszczędności. Nie umiem ci opowiedzieć, jak się nudzę, a może tylko tęsknię... Ale i to przejdzie. Ten młody inżynier ciągle u nas bywa, co parę dni. Z początku bawił mnie rozmową o mostach żelaznych, a obecnie opowiada, jak się kochał w osobie, która wyszła za innego, jak za nią rozpaczał, jak stracił nadzieję zakochania się po raz drugi i jak by pragnął uzdrowić się przez nową, lepszą miłość. Wyznał mi jeszcze, że niekiedy pisuje wiersze, w których jednak opiewa tylko wdzięki natury... Czasami płakać mi się chce z nudów, ale że bez towarzystwa umarłabym, więc udaję, że słucham, i niekiedy pozwalam mu ucałować moją rączkę..." Wokulskiemu żyły nabrzmiały na czole... Odpoczął i czytał dalej: "Papo coraz słabszy. Płacze po kilka razy na dzień i byleśmy porozmawiali pięć minut sami, robi mi wymówki, wiesz za kogo!... Nie uwierzysz, jak mnie to rozstraja. W ruinach zasławskich bywam co parę dni. Coś mnie tam ciągnie, nie wiem — piękna natura czy samotność. Kiedy jestem bardzo nieszczęśliwa, piszę różne rzeczy ołówkiem na spękanych ścianach i z radością myślę: jak dobrze, że to wszystko pierwszy deszcz zmyje. Ale, ale... Zapomniałam o najważniejszym! Wiesz: marszałek napisał do ojca list, w którym najformalniej oświadcza się o moją rękę. Całą noc płakałam, nie dlatego, że mogę zostać marszałkową, ale... że się to tak łatwo stać może!... Pióro wypada mi z ręki. Bądź zdrowa i wspomnij czasami o twej nieszczęśliwej Beli." Wokulski zmiął list. "Tak pogardzam i... jeszcze ją kocham!" — szepnął. Głowa mu pałała. Chodził tam i na powrót z zaciśniętymi pięściami i uśmiechał się do własnych marzeń. Nad wieczorem otrzymał telegram z Moskwy, po którym natychmiast wysłał depeszę do Paryża. Następny zaś dzień, od rana do późnej nocy spędził ze swym adwokatem i rejentem. Kładąc się spać pomyślał: "Czy tylko ja nie zrobię głupstwa?... No, przecież zbadam rzeczy na miejscu... Czy może istnieć metal lżejszy od powietrza, to inna kwestia, ale że coś w tym jest — nie ma wątpliwości... Zresztą szukając kamienia filozoficznego znaleziono chemię; kto zatem wie, co się napotka teraz?... W rezultacie wszystko mi jedno, byle wydobyć się z tego błota..." Dopiero nazajutrz w południe przyszła odpowiedź z Paryża, którą Wokulski parę razy odczytał, W chwilę później oddano mu list od pani Wąsowskiej, gdzie na kopercie, w miejsce pieczątki, znajdował się wizerunek Sfinksa. — Tak — mruknął z uśmiechem Wokulski — twarz ludzka i tułów zwierzęcia: nasza zaś imaginacja dodaje wam skrzydeł. "Niech pan do mnie wpadnie na kilka minut — pisała pani Wąsowska — gdyż mam bardzo ważny interes, a dzisiaj chciałabym jechać." "Zobaczymy ten ważny interes!" — rzekł do siebie. W pół godziny później był u pani Wąsowskiej; w przedpokoju stały już gotowe do drogi kufry. Pani przyjęła go w swoim gabinecie do pracy, w którym przecie ani jeden szczegół nie przypominał pracy. — A, pan jest bardzo grzeczny! — zaczęła obrażonym tonem pani Wąsowska. — Wczoraj cały dzień czekałam na pana, a pan ani się pokazał... — Przecież zabroniła mi pani przychodzić do siebie — odparł zdziwiony Wokulski. — Jak to?... Czyliż wyraźnie nie zaprosiłam pana na wieś?... Ale mniejsza, policzę to na karb pańskiej ekscentryczności... Drogi panie, mam do pana bardzo ważny interes. Chcę niedługo wyjechać za granicę i chcę poradzić się pana: kiedy najlepiej kupić franki, teraz czy przed wyjazdem?... — Kiedyż pani jedzie?... — Tak... w listopadzie... w grudniu... — odparła rumieniąc się. — Lepiej przed samym wyjazdem. — Tak pan sądzi? — Przynajmniej tak wszyscy robią. — Ja właśnie nie chcę robić jak wszyscy! — zawołała pani Wąsowska. — To niech pani kupi teraz. — A jeżeli do grudnia franki stanieją? — To niech pani odłoży kupno do grudnia. — No, wie pan co — mówiła drąc jakiś papier — że jesteś pan jedyny do rady... Czarno to czarno, biało to biało... Cóż z pana za mężczyzna? Mężczyzna w każdej chwili powinien być stanowczy, a przynajmniej wiedzieć, czego chce... Cóż, odniósł mi pan list Beli? Wokulski milcząc oddał list. — Doprawdy? — zawołała ożywiona. — Więc pan jej nie kochasz?... A w takim razie rozmowa o niej nie powinna panu robić przykrości. Bo ja muszę... pogodzić was albo... Niech się już biedna dziewczyna nie dręczy... Pan się do niej uprzedziłeś... pan wyrządzasz jej krzywdę... To nieuczciwie... tak nie postępuje człowiek honorowy, aby zbałamuciwszy kogoś rzucał jak zwiędły bukiet... — Nieuczciwie! — powtórzył Wokulski. — Niech mi pani z łaski swej powie, jaka uczciwość może pozostać w człowieku, którego wykarmiono albo cierpieniem i upokorzeniem, albo upokorzeniem i cierpieniem? — Ale obok tego miałeś pan i inne chwile. — O tak, parę życzliwych spojrzeń i kilka dobrych słówek, które dziś mają w moich oczach tę jedną wadę, że były... mistyfikacją. — Ale ona dziś tego żałuje i gdybyś pan zwrócił się... — Po co? — Ażeby pozyskać jej serce i rękę. — Zostawiając drugą dla znanych i nieznanych wielbicieli?... Nie, pani, już mam dosyć tych wyścigów, w których byłem bity przez panów Starskich, Szastalskich i licho nie wie jakich jeszcze!... Nie mogę odegrywać roli eunucha przy moim ideale i upatrywać w każdym mężczyźnie szczęśliwego rywala czy niepożądanego kuzyna. — Jakież to niskie!... — zawołała pani Wąsowska. — Więc za jeden błąd, zresztą niewinny, poniewierasz pan niegdyś ukochaną kobietę?... — Co do liczby owych błędów, to pozwoli pani, ażebym miał własna opinię; a co do niewinności... Boże miłosierny! w jak nędznym jestem położeniu, skoro nawet nie mam pojęcia, dokąd sięgała ich niewinność. — Pan przypuszczasz?... — surowo zapytała go pani Wąsowska. — Ja już nic nie przypuszczam — odparł chłodno Wokulski. — Wiem tylko, że w moich oczach, pod pozorami obojętnej życzliwości, toczył się najzwyklejszy romans, i — to mi wystarcza. Rozumiem żonę, która oszukuje męża; bo ona może się tłumaczyć pętami, jakie wkłada na nią małżeństwo. Ale ażeby kobieta wolna oszukiwała obcego sobie człowieka... Cha!... cha!... cha!... to już jest, dalibóg, zamiłowanie do sportu... Przecież miała prawo przenosić nade mnie Starskiego — i ich wszystkich... Ale nie! Jej jeszcze było potrzeba mieć w swoim orszaku błazna, który ją naprawdę kochał, który dla niej wszystko był gotów poświęcić... I dla ostatecznego zhańbienia natury ludzkiej właśnie z mojej piersi chciała zrobić parawan dla siebie i adoratorów... Czy pani domyśla się, jak musieli drwić ze mnie ci ludzie, tak tanio obsypywani względami?... I czy pani czuje, co to za piekło być tak śmiesznym jak ja, a zarazem tak nieszczęśliwym, tak oceniać swój upadek i tak rozumieć, że jest niezasłużony?... Pani Wąsowskiej drżały usta; z trudnością powstrzymywała się od łez. — Czy to nie jest imaginacja? — wtrąciła. — Eh, nie, pani... Skrzywdzona ludzka godność to nie imaginacja. — A zatem?... — Cóż być może? — odparł Wokulski. — Spostrzegłem się, odzyskałem siebie, a dziś mam tę tylko satysfakcję, że triumf moich współzawodników, przynajmniej co do mnie, nie był zupełny. — I to jest nieodwołalne?... — Proszę pani, rozumiem kobietę, która oddaje się z miłości albo sprzedaje się z nędzy. Ale na zrozumienie tej duchowej prostytucji, którą prowadzi się bez potrzeby, na zimno, przy zachowaniu pozorów cnoty, na to już brakuje mi zmysłu. — Więc są rzeczy, których się nie przebacza? — spytała cicho. — Kto i komu ma przebaczać?... Pan Starski chyba nigdy nie obrazi się o takie rzeczy, a może nawet będzie rekomendował swoich przyjaciół. O resztę zaś można nie dbać mając liczne i tak dobrane towarzystwo. — Jeszcze słówko — rzekła pani Wąsowska powstając. — Wolno wiedzieć, jakie pan ma zamiary?... — Gdybyżem ja sam wiedział!... Podała mu rękę. — Żegnam pana. — Życzę pani szczęścia... — O!... — westchnęła i szybko weszła do następnego pokoju. "Zdaje mi się — myślał Wokulski schodząc ze schodów — że w tej chwili załatwiłem dwa interesa... Kto wie, czy Szuman nie ma racji?..." Od pani Wąsowskiej pojechał do mieszkania Rzeckiego. Stary subiekt był bardzo mizerny i ledwie podniósł się z fotelu. Wokulskiego głęboko poruszył jego widok. — Czy ty się gniewasz, stary, że tak dawno nie byłem u ciebie? — rzekł ściskając go za rękę. Rzecki smutnie pokiwał głową. — Alboż ja nie wiem, co się z tobą dzieje?... — odparł. — Bieda... bieda na świecie!... Coraz gorzej... Wokulski usiadł zamyślony, Rzecki począł mówić: — Widzisz, Stachu, ja już miarkuję, że mi czas iść do Katza i do moich piechurów, co tam gdzieś wyszczerzają na mnie zęby, żem maruder... Wiem, że cokolwiek postanowisz ze sobą, będzie mądre i dobre, ale... Czy nie byłoby praktycznie, gdybyś się ożenił ze Stawską?... Przecież to jakby twoja ofiara... Wokulski schwycił się za głowę. — Boże miłosierny! — zawołał — a kiedyż ja się wyplączę z tych babskich stosunków?... Jedna pochlebia sobie, że ja stałem się jej ofiarą, druga jest moją ofiarą, trzecia chciała zostać moją ofiarą, a jeszcze znalazłby się z dziesiątek takich, z których każda przyjęłaby mnie i mój majątek w ofierze... Zabawny kraj, gdzie baby trzymają pierwsze skrzypce i gdzie nie ma żadnych innych interesów, tylko szczęśliwa albo nieszczęśliwa miłość! — No, no, no... — odparł Rzecki — ja cię przecież za kark nie ciągnę!... Tylko, widzisz, mówił mi Szuman, że tobie na gwałt potrzeba romansu... — Iii.. nie!... Mnie bardziej potrzeba zmiany klimatu i to lekarstwo już sobie zapisałem. — Wyjeżdżasz? — Najdalej pojutrze do Moskwy, a potem... gdzie Bóg przeznaczy... — Masz co na myśli? — spytał tajemniczo Rzecki. Wokulski zastanowił się. — jeszcze nic nie wiem; waham się, jakbym siedział na dziesięciopiętrowej huśtawce. Czasami zdaje mi się, że coś zrobię dla świata... — Oj, to... to... — Ale chwilami ogarnia mnie taka desperacja, że chciałbym, ażeby mnie ziemia pochłonęła i wszystko, czegom tylko dotknął. — To nierozsądne... nierozsądne... — wtrącił Rzecki. — Wiem... Toteż nie dziwiłbym się ani temu, gdybym kiedy narobił hałasu, ani temu, gdybym skończył wszelkie rachunki ze światem... Siedzieli obaj do późnego wieczora. W kilka dni rozeszła się wieść, że Wokulski gdzieś wyjechał nagle i może na zawsze. Wszystkie jego ruchomości, począwszy od sprzętów, skończywszy na powozie i koniach, nabył hurtem Szlangbaum za dosyć niską cenę. Lalka 36